


BOYS with an S

by gardener



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 18/19/30, Daddy Kink, French!Luke, M/M, NYC, Sexual Content, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy!Ashton, Threesome, Waiter!Calum, slight BDSM, threeway relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardener/pseuds/gardener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>French, eighteen years old Luke Hemmings moves to NYC to study Sociology. It is not long until he meets Ashton Irwin, thirty years old owner of a grand, renowned magazine in an unfortunate setting and they decide to get to know each other better. Luke is so overwhelmed by his exclusive charms that he could have never expected a meet-up with Calum Hood. Vice versa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

‘Monsieur, monsieur!’ Luke huddled around the lobby of a hotel he had decided would be fitting for a short stay on his budget. A piccolo came towards him, looking blatantly _annoyed_ , as if he would absolutely kill to leave this place and crawl under a little blanket on the couch at home. Luke couldn’t exactly blame him. He wouldn’t be happy to help a stupid little French guy out, either. ‘I look for room three, six.’

‘Thirty-six, yeah?’ he sighed. The blonde nodded, embarrassed by his lack of proper English. ‘No worries, I’ll bring your bags to your room. Follow me.’ He was rather friendly under the circumstances, but Luke heard him muttering something along the lines of _needing to get paid better for this job_ and that slightly upset him. He quickly followed the piccolo to his hotel room. The employee left without another word. Luke walked around. It was small, but decent-looking. There was a, somewhere between a single and double, bed that stood with the headboard against the wall center north of the room. A tiny kitchen with solely two gas burners on and a sink in a countertop of approximately two by one meter. There was a bathroom with a toilet, another sink so small that it was practically impossible to even wash your hands in it and a shower cabin with a (hopefully) working showerhead against the wall. Luke looked in the mirror for a moment. He was a rather tall young man, blonde hair atop of his head in a quiff and a lip piercing adorning the left side of his pink lower lip. He wore a red polo and skinny jeans and it made him look even somewhat _lankier_ than he already was – he honestly didn’t think it was possible. After chilling in his room for a moment, he decided it was about getting time for lunch. He went to a lunchroom called The Littlewoods Kitchen and ate a fresh bagel with roasted red bell pepper hummus and sundried tomatoes. When he asked for the bill, he wondered why in the name of God he had thought it was even anywhere near a good idea to study in an English-speaking country. His English sucked and he secretly already longed back to France. He had lived in Évry, with his parents, a city close to Paris and he spent most of his spare time in the City of Love with his friends, rather than in their hometown. He already missed seeing the people marching around the heavy packed streets. Women walking with long, steady steps in grand paces, plaits hanging down their backs, books pressed against their chests. Men in suits with briefcases. Youth skateboarding in the fountain in front of la tour Eiffel whenever it was drained from its water, which was usually in the winter and autumn, when there were little tourists. Here, in New York City, everything was different. He had never seen as many yellow cabs at once and the people were just so… anonymous. They were all there, but also _not really_. Nobody knew each other, it seemed, and it was strange to look at. People walking each other by without saying bonjour, or hello, it must be here, and just generally not a whole bunch of kindheartedness.

-

‘Je suis très, très, désolé!’ Luke apologized, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. ‘Votre blouse! Je suis désolé, monsieur. Excusez-moi.’ He had spilled a man in suit’s coffee all over his shirt while trying to leave the lunchroom.

‘Ah, a Frenchman,’ he grinned, then looked at him precisely. The man had honey colored curls, thick rimmed ivory glasses and a kind smile. He had about half a head on Luke and was wearing a suit. Luke thought he was _great_ -looking. ‘a French _boy_ , I must say.’

‘Oui,’ Luke blushed. ‘Sorry for the blouse.’

‘It’s okay, I speak a fair word ‘a French,’ the man smiled. ‘I’m Ashton Irwin.’

‘Luke ‘Emmings,’ he introduced himself, too.

‘I’m sorry, Emmings?’

‘H-emmings,’ he tried pronouncing the H properly. Not an easy task for a Frenchman. Ashton seemed to understand, though, and smiled happily. ‘I will buy you new coffee.’

‘Oh, no worries,’ smirked Mr. Irwin. ‘It’s okay, accidents happen. Do you wanna grab a coffee with me, somewhere else?’

‘You are… sure?’ Luke asked, lip biting. Why would he want to drink coffee with the boy who just spilled an entire cup on his _white_ shirt. He didn’t believe that would ever get out of the cotton and he had enough experience with these types of things to be rather sure about his case. Ashton nodded, despite this. ‘Okay.’ They walked to a coffee shop, through the big crowd. It was asphyxiating. Luke had to grab a moment of breathing in and out deeply to get himself to calm down again. Ashton led him to a table by the window, where they sat down. A waiter came towards their table. He had galaxy colored, peaky hair that looked like a soft cloud on his head.

‘An Irish coffee, please,’ Ashton Irwin ordered. ‘You, Luke?’

‘Cappuccino,’ he said, bashfully with flushed cheeks. ‘please.’ They talked about Luke’s study and why he was here in NYC and the blonde was constantly processing in his head why on earth he was sitting here with this posh businessman. What did he _want_ from him?

‘Is there anything you would like with your coffee?’ Galaxy Boy asked. ‘We have Irish chocolate tarts new in, it’s with premium whiskey.’ If he hadn’t been flirting with Ashton so obviously, Luke would have asked if they also served something without alcohol, but he obviously didn’t.

‘Oh, well, I might come back for that,’  Ashton winked. ‘but for now, I just had lunch. Luke?’

‘Moi aussi,’ he smiled angelic. ‘What do you do for work?’

‘I’m the co-owner of a renowned business magazine,’ he answered, sipping from his Irish coffee. ‘Can’t imagine you to know it, really.’

‘What is called?’ spoke Luke incoherently.

‘IRL,’ Ashton said, seeing the blonde’s puzzled face. ‘Stands for Irwin and my two co-owners’ names; Rosenfeld and Lanyon.’ Luke nodded. ‘So, when is your study starting?’

‘Two weeks,’ the blonde smiled proudly. ‘I have lot of things to do before start, but I look forward.’

‘Great to see young blokes these days with enthusiasm regarding _school_ ,’ Mr. Irwin said, interest spreading over his face. It was special how he genuinely wanted to know things about Luke. The blonde didn’t have the best of experiences with people asking him questions about his life. He automatically started assuming that they only asked it to be decent. ‘I don’t see that often, anymore. At my work, which is there,’ he pointed at a large building. ‘we have interns all the time. They give me the feeling they are already preparing for years and years of misery. Work should be fun, don’t you think, Luke?’ He nodded, surprised. Luke hadn’t expected Ashton to really care about _fun_ , above all things, looking so appropriate and professional. ‘So, do you think sociology is going to make you happy?’

‘Oui,’ he answered truthfully. ‘I like helping people in communication.’ It sounded wavering and heavy accented, but it was definitely understandable. ‘Do you like magazine making?’

‘Oh, I love my work!’  Ashton said. It sounded genuine. They talked about IRL for a few minutes and Luke found himself very curious. This man was interesting to the core and it sort of made Luke run out of things to  talk about. He had told Ashton a lot about himself already, but none of those things were particularly captivating or at all exceptional. Mr. Irwin, on the other hand, had told him a lot about himself as well, and every single thing he spoke out sounded like a small adventure. Luke really needed to get quite a life, but that was basically why he came to America in the first place. His life in Évry hadn’t been as fascinating as he would have liked it to be and he only now found that he had been missing out on quite some things. ‘Holy! I gotta run!’ Right, something he hadn’t talked about was his private life. He probably had a wife and two kids that ran around him all day unless he was at work and that’s why he loved his work so much. Getting away from his family for a moment. ‘I have a meeting with a man from Forbes, quite important. Here, have my number.’ He grabbed a business card from his pocket and gave it to Luke. Well, a meeting with a Forbes man was probably better than a wife and children, he thought. ‘It was really nice meeting you, Luke. I enjoyed myself.’

‘Moi Aussi,’ blushed Luke, before looking up with a shocked expression. ‘Your shirt! You have important meeting, your shirt has coffee on!’

‘No worries,’ smiled Ashton. ‘This briefcase is too large for just my laptop and wallet. I have all my necessities in here. Shirts, snacks, all that. So, don’t worry. I’m gonna pay for our coffees. Promise to call or text me? I would really like to speak to you again.’ Luke nodded, dumbfounded. He didn’t exactly understand _why_ he would like to talk to him again, but he definitely wasn’t going to decline this offer. Surprisingly, he was pleased that Ashton liked him enough to want to reunite. It meant he wasn’t _just_ an annoying little French guy, didn’t it? He said goodbye to Ashton, shaking the hand that was approximately three times as big as his, and they walked out of the coffee shop together. Galaxy Boy winked at Luke before he concretely left.

-

The moment Luke entered his hotel room, he fell down onto the bed and took a nap. He was jet legged from the flying overseas. It was a -6 hours time difference and he had left from the airport in Paris at seven in the morning. The flight had a duration of eight hours and he arrived at nine in the morning in NYC. So strange to think it was already 9 pm where his family lived, while it was only three where he was. He read a psychological thriller called _sourire en coin_ – crooked smile. It was a good book, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Ashton Irwin. He decided to send him a message with a bonjour and his name to make sure Ashton had his number and so he did. An hour later, he texted back a thank you and that he would talk to him tonight, after finishing work. Luke looked forward to it. He shopped some groceries and unpacked them in his room. He skipped dinner, not feeling hungry, and plopped down onto his bed for some rest. Hectic days called for body relaxation.


	2. Chapter 2

Ashton was unsure about his decision to get even _more_ coffee, after having gulped down about four cups of the brown liquid today at work, but had decided that it was sure worth it. So he sat at a table in his regular coffee place, reading the newspaper.

‘Hello Mister Irwin,’ said the brunet waiter that arrived at his table with a notepad and pen. ‘Would you like to order?’ He nodded, looking at the boy with lustful eyes. He always liked to flirt with him, mainly because he would always turn as red as a beet and bite his lip nervously, making him look about another thirty percent hotter. He doubted what to get, thinking over what he’d already drunken today.

‘A cappuccino sounds good,’ he smiled. The boy nodded and turned on his heels to walk away, but Ashton stopped him with his voice. ‘And Calum?’ He turned back around. ‘I want _you_ to bring it to me.’ He nodded quickly, not saying anything, and seemed to walk away more seductively than he had ever done. Hips swinging from side to side, it was quite a view. Ashton put his nose back into the newspaper and read an article about transforming the election until Calum reappeared next to him. He put down the cappuccino in front of him. ‘Thank you.’

‘No problem, mister,’ he said, bottom lip between his teeth.

‘Calum? I would like to have your number.’

‘Oh?’ The brunet naughtily bent his body down and wrote down a series of numbers onto one of the papers in his notepad. He ripped it from the pad and gave it to Ashton. ‘Guess I’d like to give you my number, too. Will you call me?’ The elder nodded. Ashton was a thirty years old successful businessman, but that didn’t mean he was too busy to get his pleasures between his hard work and busy schedule.

‘I will, but you’ve got something else to worry about now.’ Calum  looked up strangely. Ashton nodded at an elder couple walking in and sitting down at a table. ‘Chop, chop, people are waiting.’

-

That night, Ashton sat on the couch with a nice whiskey scotch in his one hand and his phone in the other. Pacific Rim was on the television, but he had seen it twice before (once with his younger siblings, Lauren and Harry and once with a date with whom it never worked out) and the only _rim_ he could think about was not exactly pacific. He took a quick sip from his delight scotch and sent a message to Luke.

 

 _Sent at 10.04 pm_ : Bonjour, Luke, how have you been? – Ashton.

 _Received at 9.06 pm_ : Bonjour! I have been okay, but not have lot to do. This hotel does not have one television! I wanted to watch film that is on.

 _Sent at 10.08 pm_ : That sucks, man, what hotel are you staying in? I should totally kick their ass and get you a nice room /with/ a TV! However does mean you have lots of time to talk to me, doesn’t it?

 _Received at 10.15 pm_ : Hahaha you are funny! Hotel is not very bad, it is okay room. No TV is stupid though.  I made coffee so was not here for moment, excusez-moi. What are you doing?

 _Sent at 10.16 pm_ : Watching this movie on TV, actually. Pacific Rim, don’t know if you’ve heard from it. It stems from 2013, when I was still in my 20s and a young bloke haha!

 _Received at 10.16 pm_ : That two years ago! You were not lot younger. How old are you?

 _Sent at 10.17 pm_ : 30 already, such an old man holy Jesus! You are? 19? 20?

 _Received at 10.20 pm_ : Only 18, I am very young compared to you but I would like to be little older so people take more serious. I am not childish person but people see me as :(

 _Sent at 10.20 pm_ : No worries, you should actually enjoy the time you have as a kid! Sometimes I get really bored of people taking me so goddamn seriously all the time. Wish I was eighteen again, was my time of partying. So long ago… Speaking of partying, shouldn’t you be out? It’s Friday night!

 _Received at 10.21 pm_ : Non, I don’t like party much. Very tired too, I have jet leg from airplane!

 _Sent at 10.22 pm_ : Then it may be a good idea for you to go to sleep. Talk again tomorrow?

 _Received at 10.25 pm_ : Oui, good idea. Bonsoir, fais des beaux rêves.

 _Sent at 10.25 pm_ : Bonsoir, Luke, je pense a toi.

 

He then proceeded to call the _other_ half of his interests at the moment: Calum Hood. He picked up the phone after Ashton heard the beeping tone two times.

‘Eager, are we?’ he smirked. ‘Hey Calum, it’s Ashton Irwin.’

‘Why hello mister Irwin,’ the brunet answered with a purr. He seemed to be constantly horny and it made Ashton want to have a piece of him, _now_. ‘How are you doing?’

‘All good,’ he said. ‘I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me, tomorrow night. Then maybe get back to my place to have a drink.’

‘To have a _drink_ , hmm?’ he heard Calum giggle. ‘I would love that. What time are you picking me up? I’ll be wearing my prettiest clothes. Shall I go for chic or casual?’

‘Chic will be nice.’ Ashton couldn’t stop imagining himself tearing off Calum’s blouse and tying him up with the tie he was wearing himself. _Jesus_. ‘I’ll pick you up at seven. Is that okay for you?’

‘More than okay,’ Calum purred like a kitten. ‘I can’t wait. Gonna go now, my friends are waiting for me. We’re going out. Too bad you’re too old to go out partying, mister Irwin. I would’ve invited you to come with us, if you were ten years younger.’

‘Hmm… I might swing by, you’re not being a very good boy, Calum. Don’t think I’m letting this one slip, because I am certainly _not_.’ He wasn’t really feeling like leaving the house, so he wouldn’t, but letting Calum think that he would perhaps come by, satisfied him deeply. ‘I might see you tonight, otherwise tomorrow night. Text me your address, okay? Have a good time, tonight.’

‘Okay, goodbye mister Irwin.’

-

The bodies pressed up to each other were warm but discomforting and the music blasted from the speakers like there was no tomorrow. Every color in the club seemed four times as radiant, compared to earlier this night and Calum felt so _free_. Perhaps it was the fact that his friend, Michael, had decided that it was “totally fine, I promise” to take two pills instead of their regular one, but it could’ve also been the thrill that he got from going out. It was most likely the first one, considering the lightheadedness he experienced, but he liked to also keep another reason in mind for when somebody who didn’t know about his XTC escapades asked why he was acting so strange.

‘I’m totally gonna bang mister Irwin,’ he giggled when they went outside to smoke a cigarette. ‘He’s like… _drooling_ over me and _fuck_ , I want him to tie me up and call me baby.’ Michael laughed, his galaxy colored hair ruffling from the force of the wind. ‘Hope he doesn’t have a wife or husband ‘n’ kids, though.’

‘He doesn’t,’ grinned Michael. ‘but I did see him with some blonde stud in The Applebee. He drank Irish coffee with him. He was French I think. Little cutie, but looked a bit tame for what I’d expect from Irwin.’ Calum looked at him, eyes half-shut.

‘I think you’re gonna need to take me home tonight,’ he giggled. ‘I’m _so_ high and _so_ horny, I think I’m literally gonna jump onto the back of some hot biker’s motorcycle if you don’t protect me.’

‘The only motorcycle you’ll be jumping onto is… my dick?’ They laughed their asses off, even though it was nowhere near funny. ‘I tend to forget how much fun we always have together. We should totally hang out more. Well… until you’re clinging to your sugar daddy mister Irwin and drooling over how hot he looks in his suit.’ Calum shrieked from laughter.

‘I ain’t clinging to nobody, I’m an independent woman,’ he said, sounding way too seriously for the situation _or_ the sentence he spoke out. ‘The only things I need men for are, one; sex and two; cleaning my house before I come home from work.’  They walked a patch, darting and frisking happily, giggles escaping from both their mouths.

_I thought of something important today and_

_then I figured that maybe you_

_don’t know how much I really love you_

 

Calum clutched Michael’s arms like stairway railings, walking alongside a fight between two adult males on the street. His head was clouded and fuzzy, really he just wanted to go home and lay in bed with a stupid movie on and eat buttered popcorn with his best friend. They went to Michael’s house with a slightly troubled cabby who wanted them to pay about twice the price such a ride normally cost (they eventually got out of that with heavy weighing pouts and white lies). And that was how they talked their trip home away, slowly sobering up from their drinks and drugs. The whole popcorn, butter and movie thing was doomed to fail. Sleep suddenly hit both of them when they entered Michael’s bedroom. The sheets and pillows were still messy from the previous night or that morning and it looked so _cozy_ that Calum could fall asleep right then. Michael’s apartment was way larger than Calum’s and he wondered if, maybe, he could move in with him, considering he didn’t like his roommate so much and his apartment was basically just Melvin’s shitty man cave. He was desperate to leave that place, but he had so little money and his parents lived all the way in Staten Island. They didn’t have a very large bank account, either, and what they did have, they needed themselves. While he undressed, he thought of Mr. Irwin and their dinner date of tomorrow night. He imagined sir’s hands running up and down his body. What would he be into? Tying Calum up? Call him his _little slut_ or would he be more of a _princess_ type of guy? Calum wondered about the man while he lay down in bed and whilst he shuffled up to Michael, pressing a sloppy kiss onto his cheek, but the galaxy boy was already vast asleep. It didn’t take long for Calum to drift off, either. He dreamt feverishly from the drugs he had taken, but Michael held him tightly and even in his unconsciousness, he knew he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently you guys /are/ enthusiastic about this story and it makes me so :'-)))  
> Obviously I kinda want this to work out now, so I'm gonna blend some humoristic features into the whole thing because I think I may be able to do that if I want it (bc I'm not a very funny person actually). Okay so hit me up if you have any question or you just wanna leave a little comment - would be appreciated beyond measure. Hella. Good days!


	3. Chapter 3

Calum wore booty shorts, like, the kind _sorority sisters_ wore, but they didn’t have the name of some university on them, they literally said _daddy'$_ , and Ashton was not happy about it. Except he totally was, but his self-control was absolutely _gone_ when he saw him walking out of the bathroom in those god forbidden shorts and some Metallica cropped top that put his sun kissed slight abs on full display.

‘I am tempted to demand hands and knees,’ Ashton groaned. ‘but I promised you Dalmore first and I’m personally not a big fan of breaking promises. So unless you’d rather pull those declared illegal shorts down for me and get on all fours for me, it’s whiskey time now.’ Calum grinned widely.

‘Whiskey time!’ he smirked. ‘I mean, like, I’ll get on hands and knees for you in an hour with no further discussion, but have you seen the _price_ of that liquor? You’re absolutely mad dog to buy that shit, but I’m certainly gonna tank now that you’ve promised me Dalmore.’ Ashton rolled his eyes and got up from the couch. He went to the kitchen to get the whiskey, leaving the brunet in the living room to look around. Everything in this house was just so _grand_. Calum could get used to it. He looked at the large flat screen television on the wall with desirous dark brown eyes. The couch was of cinnamon suede and his eyes fell on the paintings hanging from neat nails on the white walls. One of the art pieces looked suspiciously much like a Gustav Klimt. Even the _signature_ matched. He looked at Ashton, who walked back into the living room with two glasses full of ice and a precious bottle of Dalmore. ‘Is it real?’

‘Ah, you’ve found my Gustav,’ he smirked proudly. ‘Yeah, it’s real. I got it for a friendly price, though. When I lived in Italy for a year – I’ve told you about that, right?’ Calum nodded, but he was rather sure Ashton hadn’t spoken a word about Italy. ‘Well, when I lived there, I had a friend who visited art galleries nearly every seven days.’ Week, so, thought Calum with a roll of his eyes. ‘He sold the Gustav to me, as he knew I craved an eye-catcher in my home. Certainly worked, didn’t it?’

‘Yeah, it caught my eye right away,’ smiled the brunet, a naughty smirk forming around his lips right after. That was a lie, he had been fascinated by the TV _and_ the sofa first, but Ashton didn’t need to know that.

‘So, Dalmore whiskey,’ the dirty blonde implied. He poured some of the strong liquor into the glasses and handed one to Calum. ‘No bottoms up,’ he smirked. ‘This is gonna burn the hell out of your poor throat.’ It didn’t hurt, Calum practically only tasted _money_ when the liquor went down his throat. He was painfully aware that he drank up a glass of almighty dollars, but Ashton sipped on it with no second glance. ‘How is it?’ The brunet hummed in quasi-enjoyment, but the only thing he really felt was _rich_. It actually tasted better than any of the whiskeys he had drunken before, but he’d personally never spend that much money on a drink. Well, he certainly was glad Ashton didn’t feel that way.

‘Great,’ he sighed dreamily, as if he were in wonderland with a forest of pixies and magical flowers on his right and a pink sea of strawberry milkshake on his left. Hell, it wasn’t even acting anymore at this point. The more he drunk of the liquor, the better the taste got. The burn in his throat extinguished and the flavor became sweeter. Something inside of his stomach knocked, as if it wanted to get out, but he soon discovered that he had popped a hard-on from his thoughts drifting to mister Irwin tying him up and calling him his _slut_ while he fucked into him relentlessly. ‘Well, I guess this means whiskey time is over.’ Ashton laughed at that and kissed Calum hard. He buried his incredibly long fingers in the brunet’s hair and yanked at it after sloppily French kissing for about a minute (it might have been two, Calum was everything but keeping track of time in his haze).

‘Time to hit the bedroom, then,’ Ashton winked nastily and he dragged him up the stairs by his poor locks, but Calum was definitely not complaining. He loved being man-handled, especially when it was by _this_ man. The bedroom was on a third floor Calum had only now discovered the existence of and that gave a magnificent view of the lake that stranded in the backyard. He saw two boats tied to the jetty that was actually part of the backyard of _Ashton’s_ villa. There were two enormous glass doors that led to a fairly amazing balcony and part of the younger one wanted to stand there for just a minute or two, watching out on the lake, but he was soon tugged into reality by the owner of this splendor building. Literally _tugged_ , by the elastic waistband of his shorts. Well, it was better than yanking his hair. Okay, it definitely wasn’t, but he could live with this as well. The elder helped him out of the shorts and the top, leaving him in only some black lace panties that were doomed to be destroyed by the end of the night. ‘On all fours, please.’

‘Yes, mister,’ smirked Calum and he must’ve thought that was funny, but a hard smack down on his ass shut him up. He went onto his hands and knees and dove his head into the mattress as soon as Ashton pulled his panties to the side and went down on him with his tongue.

‘You dirty little slut,’ he groaned, spanking him again. Calum was as hard as stone by now and his flushed pink cock jutted gallantly out of his panties. ‘What do you call me?’

‘Mister?’ he threw down the gloves, practically asking for another hand mark on his flesh. ‘Sir?’ And another one. There were tears in his eyes that threatened to escape, but he didn’t stop challenging the man that had his wet tongue dipped inside of him as far as he could reach for. ‘Señor?’ The smack he received and obviously deserved was so hard that the tears rolled down his cheeks. ‘Daddy!’ he screeched.

‘That’s right,’ Ashton said, licking so deeply and hard that Calum couldn’t stop shivering and moaning. ‘What does my little slut want daddy to do? Want me to tie you up?’ _Yes! Yes! I dreamt about that last night!_ ‘Put you over my lap and spank you so hard that you’ll be crying and begging me to let you touch yourself? Do you want daddy to fuck your tight little hole?’ And the brunet would be lying if he’d say that that didn’t make him wanna cry out in desire. He didn’t, though, he wouldn’t be that easy for Ashton. When he was sobbing into the pillow from the spankings he repeatedly got and the man’s tongue that was buried inside of him as if he was the desert to their amazing dinner at the restaurant they had been that evening, Ashton hard handedly threw him onto his back. He loosened the tie around his neck to the point it would slide off easily and took it off. ‘Think I didn’t see the reaction you had when I asked if you wanted me to tie you up? You’re so responsive to my words, baby. I can see in your eyes how badly you want it. You want me to tie you up, right, baby?’ He was already pinning Calum’s hands to the headboard of the bed, but gave him the opportunity to give his opinion on this. After all, there would still be a chance he was wrong and the brunet really _didn’t_ want him to be jammed to the board. Small chance, though. Ashton was usually right. He found it easy to read people, especially people like Calum.

‘Yes, daddy,’ the boy moaned, his eyebrows scrunched up in a desperate frown, voice trembling. Ashton proceeded to indeed tie his hands to the headboard. ‘I really want you to fuck me, daddy.’

‘I bought you asters, remember?’ The brunet nodded, not understanding what that had to do with the situation. ‘Asters stand for _patience_ , so be patient, baby. Daddy will fuck you, don’t worry.’ He practically tortured him for the next couple of minutes by stroking his thighs with a touch as light as feathers and undressing himself so slowly it made Calum want to scream. When he was completely nude, though, he ripped the lace from the boy’s lower body, not even bothering to lift his hips and slide them off. Well, his predictions had been right: the panties were destroyed and it wasn’t even the end of the night yet. ‘Such a pretty cock, all hard and wet for me.’ He snapped off the cap of the lube bottle and lubed his fingers up with more care than the brunet had expected him to use. He prodded his hole with a single digit. He slipped it in and the brunet bit his lower lip. His fingers were _so long_. ‘So nice and tight for me,’ he heard Ashton mutter under his breath. It sounded incredibly lustful, horny.

‘Don’t need to be so careful,’ panted the younger one. ‘I can take more.’ He received a hard slap on the inside of his thigh, again, and it stung nicely. Ashton looked at him with harsh eyes.

‘ _I_ will decide what you can and can’t take,’ he groaned. ‘But if you insist…’ He slipped in three more fingers at once and Calum screamed it out. Well, that hurt. ‘Gonna be a good boy for daddy now?’ The brunet nodded, his cheeks streaked with tears and a sobbing sound coming from his mouth.

‘ _Daddy_ ,’ he whined when he purposefully massaged his prostate, which he could easily reach with his endless fingers. God, who decided to give him those and let him keep them? ‘Please, daddy, fuck me.’

‘Oh how I love it when you’re begging for my cock,’ Ashton smirked. ‘Such a cock slut, so hungry for my cock.’ He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself in between Calum’s legs. His hands rested on his thighs for a moment, just staring, as if he was imagining  what he could do with those _gifts_ (he was). ‘Want my cock inside of you, baby?’ He looked Calum in the eyes and the younger one nearly shied away from the heavily loaded eye contact, but he remained steady and nodded.

‘Want you to fill me up so badly, daddy,’ he whined. ‘You’re so _big_!’ Ashton smirked and placed the tip of his cock at Calum’s entrance, before slowly pushing in. Once he bottomed out, he started thrusting without bothering to ask the boy if he was okay. He looked more than okay, with his eyes closed in bliss and his hair sweaty and a mess on his head. ‘I’ve never been so full before,’ the boy cried in ecstasy.

‘Good, because a little slut like you must’ve had a lot of dicks inside of him.’

‘Well you don’t seem so sure of that,’ moaned the boy, moving his hips up to meet Ashton’s thrusts. ‘You’re fucking me _bareback_ , I could be riddled with diseases.’ Ashton smirked nastily.

‘ If you were, you would’ve told me,’ he grumbled.

‘I wouldn’t know!’ screamed Calum out when the man hit his prostate repeatedly. ‘I haven’t gotten a test since like 2013 after I went to Europe on a vacation!’ He hissed in pain when the man slapped him in the face. They hadn’t really discussed their do’s and don’ts, so he couldn’t blame the man, but slapping him in the face was on the list of _don’ts_. ‘Don’t slap me in the face!’ Ashton laughed, but then he looked at the boy’s face and saw he was actually being serious. He kept fucking him a quick, steady pace, but put the cool hand that he had been holding the metal of the headboard with on his cheek to sooth the sting.

‘Sorry,’ he panted, out of breath. Damn, Calum didn’t get this sort of sex often and it had definitely been a while since he had worked out as well. His stamina was low. Cardio wise, but he was also going to come really soon. ‘We should’ve discussed this before we started, so unprofessional of me.’ He winked at the boy who was trembling beneath him, his cock slick with pre-cum. ‘We can do it for the next time.’ And the reassurance that they could do this again made Calum’s dick _rage_.

‘Can I come, daddy?’

‘Yeah baby, come for me,’ he said and it was as if he lurked the orgasm out of him, because he came as if on a cue. The white hot fluid landed between their sweaty bodies.  Ashton followed so quickly it was a shame they didn’t come at the exact same time. Would’ve been good, thought Calum when the elder pulled out of him. ‘Shall I clean us up now, baby?’ He nodded, sleepily. Ashton cleaned their bodies and they had one more whiskey on the balcony, hazily talking about how great that sex had been and what they were going to do tomorrow. Ashton said he had some work to do, but that he fortunately didn’t have to get up early  and Calum was gonna have a nice day of relaxing. They went to bed after, Calum cuddled up closely to the man, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck.

‘Goodnight, daddy,’ he murmured with a half-laugh.

‘Sleep tight, baby.’


	4. Chapter 4

_I asked him what he wanted from me and he talked in bodies_

‘Do you like August Renoir?’ asked Ashton when he and Luke sat down at a two-person table in the nice lunch restaurant they’d had coffee at when they met for the first time. The younger one recognized the boy with the galaxy-colored hair who was working hard with, now, flaming red hair. It was still very extravagant and he stood out. ‘Because you are from France and I think you’ve told me you’re into art?’

‘Renoir is very good,’ smiled the blonde. ‘but I am bigger fan of Claude Monet. I bought prints of his paintings one time. They are in mine bedroom in Évry. I do like art, oui, oui!’ Ashton ordered a mozzarella Panini and Luke had the shrimp salad. The elder signed the now redhead to come back to their table after they’d ordered their food and Luke now read a name on his tag: _M. Clifford_.

‘I’d like to have a bottle of cabernet sauvignon, too,’ he said and Luke knew he wasn’t allowed to drink in this country. M. Clifford looked at the man with a smirk, his eyebrows furrowed. ‘Anno 1945.’ A smile appeared on the redhead’s face and he looked smug, winking at Ashton. It made the blonde jealous.

‘Will be delivered to your table soon,’ he said with a stiff expression. He then walked away.

‘You should not have bought so old wine!’ said Luke. ‘I do not have much money and that costs five hundred dollars, maybe more!’ Ashton laughed hard at that and the younger one didn’t understand what was so damn funny about this. This man was going to work him into debts, that was no fun!

‘I’m not letting you pay for your own food, mon chéri,’ the elder chuckled. ‘That’d be so _rude_. The wine is good here, I promise it’s worth the money. Especially now that _I’m_ paying for it and you absolutely aren’t.’ Luke was confused. Why did he want to pay for his food? The blonde got very uncomfortable with the thought of people buying things for him. He just hated the feeling he got. Guilt and as if he owed them something. He didn’t like being in debt by anyone. That was why he never borrowed money and tried to always pay for his own things. This was even with his _parents_ and they were the ones who had raised him to become the person he was now. Ashton held his hand over the table, then. The fact that the affection was on display and the man seemed to give no fuck hit him hard. Because what? _How_?

‘Are you not embarrassed to hold my hand?’ he blurted out, flushed cheeks from abashment. Why on earth did he even have the gut to ask such a thing? ‘Je suis désolé, I did not mean to say.’

‘It’s okay, Luke,’  Ashton winked. ‘I really like you. Would you like to go on a date with me? Perhaps just relax in my house once with a cup of coffee and some nice music?’ Was he making a sex reference? Luke didn’t know about those, especially not in English, but what if he was in fact talking about sex?  The blonde had no clue what to answer, now that it had crossed his mind, and looked at Ashton as if he was a mad man. ‘No, I’m not talking about sex,’ he grinned, as if he could read his mind. ‘I’m talking about just hanging out, I promise I am. I really want to get to know you better.’ And Ashton had a plan of a terrace in the sun and two boys in his head all day long. ‘I also kind of want you to meet somebody. Would you like that?’

‘Who is?’ Luke asked, nervously.

‘You’ll see,’ winked Ashton and M. Clifford came back with a bottle of too expensive wine and two large glasses. ‘Thank you, Michael. Will you tell Calum hi from me when you see him again? I heard you two hang out a lot. ‘s Nice, hope you remain doing that, so you can as well remain doing your job.’ Was that a _threat_? Perhaps Calum was his little brother. He hadn’t heard him about his family at all, really. Did he have any in the neighborhood? In the country? He was originally from Australia, Luke knew, but did his parents still live there or were they in America as well? Did he have any siblings? And if not, who the fuck was Calum? Michael, apparently the M stood for Michael, nodded furiously.

‘You scared him,’ said Luke, not understanding the situation. ‘Is Calum your brother?’

‘No,’ smirked Ashton. ‘Calum is the one you’re supposed to meet. Perhaps in the upcoming week, before you start at university? It’s important for me to have you two meet each other. I think you could use another… _friend_.’ And well, it sure as hell didn’t get any clearer than the mess it had already been in Luke’s mind, but he blatantly decided to accept it and sipped from the wine Michael Clifford had poured him.

‘Okay, oui,’ he said. ‘I would like meet him, maybe we will be friends, too.’

‘I bet,’ Ashton winked. Michael served them their food as well, remaining silent apart from a formal “enjoy your meal, I hope it tastes good”, with which he quite obviously meant the exact opposite and Luke couldn’t exactly blame him, considering what Ashton had told him.  Luke enjoyed the shrimp salad more than he enjoyed the wine, knowing the amount of money he gulped down was just out of the ordinary. Ashton talked him through the university he was attending to, as he knew a few things about it,  having worked there for fifteen months as publisher when he was twenty-three and had just finished university himself. It was nice that he knew quite something about it now, so that he wouldn’t feel completely lost when he went there for the first time on Monday. That was in five days, he suddenly realized with such a shock he was surprised he didn’t have a panic attack right there in the restaurant. Ashton looked at him, carefully examining his face. ‘What’s wrong, Luke? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?’ The blonde’s expression softened when he heard him speak in French.

‘Je suis nerveux au sujet de lundi,’ he said,  eyebrows scrunched up in a stressed frown. I’m nervous about Monday. ‘Si je ne fais pas d'amis?’ What if I won’t make any friends?  ‘Si tout le monde va me haïr?’ What if everybody will hate me?

‘Luke, listen to me,’ sighed Ashton. ‘I bet my life nobody will hate you. Perhaps there’s gonna be some people who are mean, I mean… You know about American Football teams at university, right? There’s some jocks there who are just… unkind, but you don’t need to worry about anything. And about friends; I’m a hundred percent sure you’ll have some classes with people you enjoy spending time with – you will enjoy spending time with them after a while, if not immediately. With some people it will click, with others not so much. That’s life and it’s okay not to like everybody.’ The man cupped his own jaw with two long  fingers, stroking the rugged skin in a thoughtful move. ‘My brother goes to the same university, he’s your age, a year older though, I guess, but still eighteen. I’ll contact him, ask him if he’d be okay with guiding you around.’

-

Luke was straddling Ashton’s hips, laying atop of him. They exchanged sloppy French kisses and drank wine together. Ashton had to admit that yes, he enjoyed this more than he should have, but that he could also not help it. The blonde was incredibly shy, but once a few glasses of wine and therefore the alcohol had found its way into his blood, he loosened up surprisingly quickly. It wasn’t even Ashton who made the first move towards kissing, he had only made sure Luke knew he wanted it and perhaps that was all the blonde needed to feel okay with clashing his lips against Ashton’s.

‘Do you wanna play twenty questions with me?’ Luke looked down at the man who was laying smugly on his back after he had made the suggestion. ‘It’s where I ask you a question, then you ask me one etcetera. Goes until twenty, but usually that’s not where it strands. It becomes hard to think of something good to ask after like… five Q’s.’ He pressed his lips against the blonde’s for another moment, just enjoying the softness. ‘Let’s settle this, first. The questions don’t need to be appropriate, okay? You can ask me anything and I’ll most likely answer. I can ask you anything and you only have the answer if you feel comfortable doing so. Is that okay for you?’ Luke nodded.

‘You start,’ the blonde said, needing some time to come up with a question that was not too forward. Because hell, there was _a lot_ he wanted to know about Ashton, but also hell were the questions that first popped into his mind inappropriate ones. The man with the honey-colored curls  nodded.

‘Okay,’ Ashton said. ‘What have you always wanted? And did you get it?’

‘Move to New York,’ giggled the blonde. ‘Your question sounds like comes from list! I got it, like you see. I am here now.’ The elder nodded, a smile on his face. ‘How is your family… eh… _situation_?’

‘My parents live in Queens,’ he said. ‘That’s actually quite close, obviously, so I see them rather often. Once every two weeks, usually. I have a brother of your age, he’s eighteen as well, Harry is his name, and a sister of twenty-three, Lauren. My parents are not _really_ my parents. Well, my mom is, but our father left us right after he found out mom was pregnant with Harry. I was fifteen when my mom met Sebastian Livingston, my stepdad for about twelve years now. I see him as my father, as mine was never there. Such a non-caring bastard, I’m utterly glad my siblings have never really known him.’

‘That is ‘eavy,’ said Luke with a small nod. ‘I did not know, je suis désolé.’

‘Oh, no worries,’ Ashton smiled. ‘Things like that happen, sometimes.’

‘Does ‘Arry live at campus?’ The elder nodded. ‘Do you think he will think of me okay?’

‘If he’ll think you’re an okay person?’ Luke nodded. ‘Well I sure as hell hope so, you’re a _beast_. You sort of remind me of him in a way, but like, not exactly,  because I’m majorly into you and not so much into incest.’ The blonde laughed at that. ‘Right, my question. Hmm… Let’s take a look.’ He bit his lower lip, which caught the younger one’s eye immediately, and _wow_. ‘What’s your favorite sex position?’

‘I am virgin.’ Luke blushed furiously, his eyes practically glued to the ground as if the tips of his toes were the most interesting things in the room.

‘ That’s okay, Luke,’ smiled the elder, putting two fingers under his chin and lifting up his head in a gentle move. ‘No need to be shy. I don’t often see virgins anymore, these days, but I’m pleasantly surprised. You’re such an ambitious person and now that I know you are also pure it’s hard to believe you aren’t an actual angel.’ And if Luke’s cheeks were rose, they were now _scarlet_. ‘May I ask you another question, to make up for the lack of response?’ The younger one nodded shyly. ‘Why?’

‘Why I am virgin?’ asked Luke, needing a proper clearness to answer this. Ashton nodded. ‘I am not exclusive but I have not met the one yet. I have never been in real relation.’

‘Relationship?’ Ashton corrected him, questionably.

‘Oui.’

‘That’s unique, Luke,’ said the elder with a tender smile. ‘Would you like to go on a date with me? You haven’t really answered that question yet and I’ve had it since we were in The Applebee.’

‘I will go on date with you if you want me,’ the blonde blushed. ‘Can I have more… _vin_?’

‘Sure. I also have whiskey,’ as long as Calum hadn’t drunken up the whole bottle of Dalmore. ‘if you’d like to go over on something stronger?’ Luke shook his head.

‘I do not drink whiskey,’ he said. ‘Not like flavor.’ Ashton decided that, then, he would also keep on drinking the wine. His mouth was dry with fermented grape, but the taste was so sweet and delicious that he couldn’t care less. ‘My question… What do you like watch on television?’

‘Honestly, I don’t have much time to watch TV,’ Ashton answered. ‘I have a busy work and social life and that gives  me little time for myself. I watch movies on the weekends, sometimes, though, and enjoy comedies with good humor in it.’ He put Luke’s head in his lap and played with his hair. ‘Have you seen much of Manhattan yet? And what’s your favorite part?’

‘I have not seen very much,’ answered the blonde. ‘but right now I like Central Park lot. It is very funny _forme_ in middle of buildings. Funny place for park!’ Ashton nodded in agreement. ‘What would you like me call you? For _sobriquet_?’

‘That’s like a nickname, right?’ asked the elder to make sure. Luke nodded enthusiastically. ‘People usually call me Ash, Irwie or Irwin, Houdini – for no reason, Captain, my friends from university still call me Mini Prince and Kid Cult – don’t ask – and then there’s my favorite: _daddy_.’ Luke nearly spat out his wine when he heard that last one.

‘D- Daddy?’

‘Things would’ve been _a lot_ easier if you wouldn’t have said it like that,’ laughed Ashton. ‘Kidding, kidding. Yeah well, daddy comes from sugar daddy in my case, I’m pretty sure, because I like to spend money on my partners and they’re usually quite a bit younger than me. ‘s Not like I pick ‘em on age of anything, it just happens like that. Anyways, somebody called me daddy in bed once and I figured out how much I was into that.’  Luke nodded, bedazzled by the fact Ashton spoke about this _kink_ so lightheartedly. ‘Do you like it when people buy you gifts?’

‘Non,’ Luke blushed in French. ‘I get very uncomfortable when people buy gifts for me. It does not feel good because I do not want to ‘ave debts with peoples.’ They half-assed their game further and Luke slept on the edge of Ashton’s bed that night, too afraid to shovel even the slightest inch towards the older man. It must have been an uncomfortable sight and it kind of was, but it was also just okay, because Ashton didn’t want to force him into anything he wasn’t totally fine with and he didn’t feel comfortable sleeping close to the man yet. They fell asleep around three o’clock. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who becomes a very ambitious writer when they're high? I saw Billy Elliot yesterday, was absolutely balls great. I work hard on a double pirouette every day and this twelve years old kid makes some strange rond du jambs in a marvelous jump and fifteen pirouettes in a row. I wanna see /more/ of this kid, I demand it!   
> Also I'm sorry you cannot read my stories, mom, you can read 'em once I quit fan fiction and start writing something that doesn't contain 95% sentences of pornographic nature ('s gonna be a /long/ wait).


	5. Chapter 5

Luke was, other than nervous, beyond excited when he stepped into Ashton’s car to meet _Calum_. He still was unsure what his connection to Ashton was, but it was obvious that he meant a lot to him and the blonde was therefore honored that the man wanted him to meet him.

Calum was, other than nervous, beyond excited when he cycled towards the bistro Ashton had told him to go to, because he wanted him to meet somebody. Of course that was special, to the brunet, because it meant he wanted him in his life enough to want him to meet _his people_. He waited on the terrace for about five minutes, declining any offer of food or drinks because he was waiting for somebody.

 

‘Cal!’ Luke had never been so confused and _angry_ in his life when Ashton kissed Calum flat on the mouth. What was that supposed to mean? The blonde felt his heart sink into his shoes when he then proceeded to kiss him as well. He wanted to push him off of him and scream in his face that he was a disgusting _asshole_ with no compassion or knowledge about the world whatsoever. He was on the verge of tears and both him and the brunet, “Calum”, stood there staring at each other angrily. Though, they didn’t know who was stealing exactly who’s man. Ashton had asked him on a _date_ , Luke thought, then why was he here, seemingly romantically kissing somebody else in front of his face as if it was the most normal thing in the world?  ‘Come, boys, sit down. Do you want something to drink?’ Luke awkwardly toddled on his feet for a few more seconds, sitting down on a chair when Calum did so as well. He felt small under the brunet’s intriguing gaze.

‘I’m gonna need a beer,’ Calum mumbled.

‘Jus d’orange, s’il vous plaît,’ muttered the blonde, unable to speak proper English in this situation. Ashton nodded and stroked Luke’s shoulder gently, luring an incredible nausea out of him.

‘I need to go to the toilet, will you excuse me for a second?’ the man said. ‘You should get to know each other. I really think you’d get along well.’ He went into the restaurant, leaving the two boys in doubt. Were they supposed to be nice to one another, now? Luke had a raging fire going on inside of him, but Calum’s expression made him realize that they were in the same situation, but not knowing what was going on.

‘Hi.’

‘’Ello.’  They looked at each other for a moment, studying the boy in front of them. ‘I am Luke ‘Emmings. H-emmings.’ Calum quietly laughed at that, realizing he couldn’t pronounce the H in his accent.

‘’m Calum,’ he smiled. ‘Do you have, like, any idea what’s going on right now? Because I feel like _may_ know, but am not sure and I don’t wanna blab something untrue. What is Ashton from you?’

‘We date,’ answered Luke, not sure if this was in fact the right term to use, especially in this situation. ‘You?’

‘I don’t know what we are,’ the brunet sighed. ‘but I’m getting a lot of mixed signals right now and I’m confused.’

‘Moi aussi,’ murmured the French. ‘What… You said you know what goes on maybe. What is?’

‘’s Gonna sound weird, but I think he may want a three-way relationship? Or maybe just a threesome, I’m not sure.’ Luke blushed furiously, now, because he was a virgin, and from a three-way relationship he had never even heard, really. ‘Did that freak you out? Oh God, I’m sorry. ‘s Probably bullshit, don’t worry, Luke, I’m usually wrong and I _totally_ didn’t wanna scare you. It was just the idea I got, but I’m most likely wrong now, too.’ Luke quietly laughed, now. ‘Don’t laugh at me, Hemmings!’

‘You are funny,’ giggled the blonde and that made Calum laugh as well. They were both laughing their asses off when Ashton came back outside, which shut them up. The brunet looked at the man with a death glare.

‘I see you were having fun together,’ smiled Ashton. ‘That’s great!’

‘No, mister Irwin, _daddy_ , you’re gonna tell me right _fucking_ now what is going on,’ Calum nearly yelled. ‘Because we’re both super confused and we don’t know what you want from us. Like, what _do_ you want?’

‘Want me to be very forward, Calum? Because I will,’ the man smirked. ‘I want you two.’

‘For what exactly? You wanna fuck us or love us? Because I don’t know shit anymore!’ He yelled very hard now and everybody looked at them, making Luke blush in embarrassment. Could he talk any louder? This was just an awful situation and the blonde wished he could disappear.

‘A relationship,’ answered Ashton calmly. ‘I like it when you scream for me, Calum, but not in public. Keep still and listen to my offer.’ The brunet rolled his eyes and nodded. Luke nodded too, quickly, not wanting the man to get mad at him or anything. He had done nothing wrong, after all. ‘I would like to have a three-way relationship. That means equal liking and perhaps loving between all three partners.’

‘I must say that this is a lot more awkward than I-’

‘Did I tell you to speak up, again?’ Calum shook his head, rapidly, and Ashton continued. ‘I would be center, because you may live in my property. What’s mine, will be yours. I will take care of you and finance your needs. Clothing, nutrition, showers and baths, shelter, also the fees of your studies and health-care.’

‘You make it sound like a business contract.’

‘Yeah,’ whispered Luke, agreeing with Calum. ‘I don’t want contract with relationship.’

‘It isn’t a contract, boys,’ laughed Ashton. ‘I just wanna make sure everything is clear for you.’

‘I’m not sure if I even _wanna_ live in your “property”,’ said the brunet. ‘Like, yeah, it’s actually a great fucking house,  but don’t you think it’s a little quick for us to move in with you?’

‘Well, I personally think _you_ are the one who’s going a little quick,’ the man chuckled. ‘You haven’t agreed with me or even given me any opinion on this other than interrupting lines of ignorance.’ Calum giggled.

‘A three-way relationship sounds _awesome_ ,’ he said. ‘Like, I never thought this opportunity would come, but count me the fuck in.’ Luke shook his head furiously.

‘I do not want!’ he said. ‘It is not right to have relationship with more than two peoples. You can’t love one much as other and it will go wrong. You are nice, Calum, but I just wanted relationship with Ashton. I am going to ‘otel.’ And he left the two alone on the terrace, walking out of the street. He got cat-called by several men on the sides of the path and he was afraid he wouldn’t make it back to the hotel without being physically harassed by one of those creepy strangers. But he survived it and made it to his temporarily place without being touched.

-

For goodness sake, what was Luke’s problem? It was Saturday night and the blonde’s university course started two days later, but that didn’t stop him from going out. He wasn’t a very extrovert person in general, but right now he really needed to drink a lot and be social to keep himself from crying alone all night because of the thing that had happened that noon with Ashton and Calum. He had really thought that Ashton wanted _him_ , just _him_ , and not Calum _too_. Unfortunately, he was wrong, just like he was often, these days.

‘Hey, weren’t you the guy from The Applebee?’ asked a certain boy with flaming red hair. ‘Here, have a Jack ‘n’ Coke! Let’s go outside for a second!’ And so they did. Luke followed Michael Clifford outdoors quickly and leant against the brick wall on his left hand as soon as they got there. Michael lit a cigarette and offered him one too, which he declined, because he didn’t smoke. ‘I saw you with Ashton Irwin at The Applebee, twice. I work there.’

‘I know,’ said Luke with his heavy accent. ‘I seen you there working.’

‘What did you do with mister Irwin?’

‘We sort of dated, _je pense_ ,’ he muttered. ‘Not anymore now. He wanted three peoples relation and I did not like that.’  Michael nearly choked on his cigarette smoke.

‘You turned down a three-way relationship? Are you fucking _mad_? Whom was it with?’

‘Calum, I think you know ‘im,’ Luke said. ‘He is nice, but I want one person, not two.’

‘I’ll just recommend this:  go back to mister Irwin and tell him you’ll do it. Calum’s my best friend, gives the absolute _best_ blowjobs. Not even kidding, they’re on Olympic level. Three-way relationships are a once in a lifetime opportunity, you shouldn’t turn that down, man!’

‘I don’t do sex,’ blushed Luke. ‘Je ne sais pas how blowjob feels, but I want just Ashton, not two peoples.’

‘Don’t you think you should at least _try_? See how it is to be in a relationship with two people? I mean, it’s certainly new to you, it’d be knew for me too. I have no idea what it’d be like, but it sounds absolutely marvelous. You can have threesomes and shit. Like, maybe you can lose your v-card in a threesome. How cool is that? I think you should try.’

‘Maybe,’ said Luke. ‘Sounds strange but maybe I should try, oui.’

‘Here, have my phone number.’ Luke handed him his phone and Michael put his number into his contacts. ‘You should let me know how it went, after you’ve talked to them. But first, do you wanna dance with me?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I feel like nothing is /worth it/ anymore, but at moments like this, I just wanna drown in Greek Mythology and written fiction. Da-yum.  
> Also, fuck man, Michael is pretty cool in this story and Ashton talks like a thirty-years-old (oops, he is).


	6. Chapter 6

‘I want to talk.’

‘Good, come to my house at 5 o’clock, must I invite Calum over as well?’

‘Oui, s’il vous plaît.’

-

Luke awkwardly sat on the couch while Calum stood at the wall, stroking the Gustav Klimt painting with the flat of three fingers and Ashton leant against a window frame. The brunet was the first to speak up.

‘So, we’re actually doing this?’ he asked. ‘I mean, it sounds like a marvelous idea to me, but like… Are we _actually_ doing this? And _how_?’  The eldest laughed warmheartedly. He kissed Calum’s lips softly.

‘It may sound very unreal and complicated,’ he admitted. ‘but I think it will work out as long as we’re all gonna go a hundred percent for this.’  The boys both nodded furiously. ‘I know both of you quite well already, but you barely know anything about each other. It’s all gonna have to come from _three_ sides, so it’d be nice if you got to know each other.’ Luke nodded. He really did want to know more about Calum, because now he only knew that he was apparently good at sucking dicks and very submissive to Ashton (although rather brutal, which the elder seemed to slightly dislike). ‘What do you want to drink?’

‘Wine,’ answered Luke and Calum agreed. Ashton went to get a bottle and glasses from the kitchen.

‘How old are you, exactly? Like, a date of birth?’

‘Eighteen,’ the blonde answered. ‘I born on 16 July. You?’

‘Turned nineteen January 25th,’ the brunet smiled. ‘I think we’re gonna have a good time together, Luke. It all seems like _really_ strange and unfamiliar right now, but I have the feeling that’s all gonna be fine soon.’

‘Are we boyfriends?’ blushed Luke and Calum laughed at that.

‘Do you wanna be?’ Luke shrugged, then nodded. ‘Me too. Boyfriends?’

‘Boyfriends,’ giggled the blonde. When Ashton came back into the living room with three glasses of red wine, Calum and Luke were talking about their families. He put the glasses down onto the table in front of the couch and plumped down onto the sofa, next to the blonde. ‘Merci.’  Ashton kissed his lips.

‘No problem. Are you two doing alright with the whole getting to know each other thing?’

‘We’ve declared where we stand, yes,’ smirked Calum nastily. ‘Decided to become boyfriends.’

‘In that case,’ Ashton winked. ‘Calum, Luke, do you wanna be my boyfriends, too?’

‘Yes,’ giggled Luke and he felt so weird in that moment. How uncommon was it to have two boyfriends? ‘You two are both really nice.’ Calum smiled naughtily and Ashton kissed his forehead.

‘This is unreal,’ laughed the brunet. ‘We’re actually doing this, aren’t we?’ His partners nodded. ‘Imagine how good our _sex_ will be! Jesus Christ, I’m practically getting hard by just thinking about it.’

‘Slow down,’ smirked Ashton. ‘Luke is a virgin and I’m not sure if he wants to lose his purity just yet.’ Luke shook his head with flushed cheeks. He wasn’t very comfortable talking about this, but it was obviously important.

‘Oh.’ The brunet was quiet for a moment. ‘But, like, can Ash and I sleep with each other?’

‘You sleep with other?’ Luke scared up. Ashton nodded.

‘We’ve slept with each other once, yes,’ he answered honestly. ‘Is it alright if we keep doing that?’

‘I do not know if I will be able look at you normal when I know you ‘ave sex with no me.’

‘Doesn’t have to be without you,’ intruded Calum. ‘You can join us whenever you want. We don’t have to jump to sex. Have you ever done the whole foreplay stuff?’ Luke shook his head, embarrassed by the fact he was such a greenie. ‘You should tell us when you’re ready, but no pressure!’ He felt only slightly pressured (a whole lot) to have sex soon and he wasn’t sure he’d be ready for that anytime near. ‘But like… about Ash and me sleeping together, we won’t force our experiences down your throat or anything. ‘s Just, we enjoy sex a lot – at least I do – and I don’t wanna put that on pause, to be honest. I’m a healthy young adult. Not saying you aren’t… I’m so bad with words, forgive me.’ Luke giggled quietly.

‘You can sleep with other,’ he said. ‘I cannot really decide what you do and not.’

‘But obviously we both want you to, like, feel comfortable around us,’ said Calum. ‘Like, I really, _really_ want you to feel good around Ashton and me. Like, damn, you have no idea how much I would love to see you get all comfortable with us and slowly but surely crawl out of your shell.’

‘I agree with that, wholeheartedly,’ laughed Ashton. ‘You can join us once you’re ready and until then Calum and I are two-way bed partners? Is that okay for you?’ Luke nodded.

‘Oui, that is good.’ Calum and Luke talked about France and the brunet’s birthplace (Staten Island) for a while, until  Calum had finished his wine and asked Ashton if he could have some more.

‘I don’t know,’ smirked Ashton. ‘ _Can_ you?’ The brunet rolled his eyes frantically and nodded.

‘Yes, mister, I _can_. But _may_ I?’ The elder then proceeded to walk to the kitchen and come back quickly with a bottle of red wine and a bottle of ready-to-drink Pina Colada. ‘Oh man, are you sure you wanna serve that to me? I have the worst memories when it comes to Pina Colada. But whatever, let’s get it on.’

-

Calum quitted the cocktail after two glasses, afraid he’d be sick as a dog in no-time. He usually did drugs when he went out, he casually told them, his body just wasn’t _used_ to alcohol. Luke was not sure what to think about that. Ashton had cooked dinner, which he was apparently incredibly good at, around 6.30; Tex-Mex salad and it was delicious. After Calum had dropped the bomb of feeling like some sort of _way_ too young family, Ashton had asked if his boys wanted to kiss each other.

‘I could’ve known you had like a voyeurs kink,’ grinned the brunet, before grabbing the back of Luke’s neck and pulling him in for a long French kiss. Luke’s cheeks were on fire, but the kiss was _amazing_. Calum knew exactly what to do with his tongue and he was not surprised about Michael’s comment about him being good at blowjobs anymore. When the brunet pulled back, the blonde gasped for air. ‘That was nice.’

‘V- Very nice,’ stuttered Luke. Ashton smiled and proceeded to kiss the blonde once he had his breath back in control. Calum casually kissed his neck and the blonde had never liked being the centre of attention, so he quickly stood up and excused himself to head to the bathroom. He _really_ needed time to get used to this. It was all new for him. He had never been in a serious relationship and now he was suddenly with two people.

-

Funny thing was, that the night went on, and everybody became serious and stopped drinking alcohol around the time the clock stroke twelve. Ashton turned on the heaters in his backyard and spread a large blanket onto the dry, green grass for them to sit on. They watched the calmness of the lake whereof the water rippled with comforting sounds. Luke felt comfortable. He leant his head onto Ashton’s shoulder, who immediately wrapped an arm tightly around him, the other occupied by a warmth-seeking Calum.  

‘When did you know you… liked boys?’ asked the brunet quietly, more in general than to anybody in particular.

‘I had crush on friend,’ whispered Luke. ‘but ‘e did not like me in _romantique_ way. Et toi?’

‘Kind of just… happened, I guess. I was very young, actually, when I found it out, but I denied liking boys for such a long time that I just kind of… I don’t know, started to believe it myself? When I was sixteen, my best friend told me he was gay and thought he was in love with me and I don’t know what- like, what happened to me in that moment, but I could somehow suddenly accept my homosexuality, just like he did.’

‘Did you have relationship?’ asked the blonde, adoring the anecdote his boyfriend had just told.

‘Yeah, he was my first boyfriend,’ smiled Calum, staring at the water absentmindedly. ‘We were actually together for fourteen months, then we decided it’d be better if we broke up, because he was a year older than me, so he was eighteen then, and he was moving to Manhattan. It was a mutual decision, ‘m glad we made. Things are good between us, now, so that’s great.’

‘Wait,’ interrupted Ashton. ‘You still see him?’

‘Yeah, but no worries, mister,’ the brunet winked. ‘We don’t have those kinds of feelings for each other anymore and besides, I’m in a relationship with you two now. Don’t know how long we’re gonna last, but whatever happens, Michael’s not gonna be the cause of our eventual break-up.’

‘Michael Clifford?’  Luke tried to pronounce his name right.

‘Yeah! Do you know him?’ Calum seemed to be overflowing with joy in that moment. Luke nodded.

‘Is boy with the weird color ‘air, right?’ he giggled. ‘He had red when I saw ‘im yesterday.’

‘Oh, you hang out with him?’ the brunet asked. ‘He’s really cool, huh?’

‘Oui, really cool!’ said the blonde enthusiastically. ‘I real met ‘im yesterday when I was at club, but I had seen ‘im before when Ashton and I were out with dinner. Very funny boy!’

‘Michael Clifford,’ snarled Ashton. ‘I could’ve known. He works at The Applebee, always looks at me so smugly when he takes my order. Just thought you were mates because you’re both waiters.’

‘Well, I’m a whole lot less enthusiastic about _you_ knowing him,’ Calum chuckled softly. ‘But I promise we’re just best friends, now. We club and stuff together, nothing romantic or sexual.’ That was one blatant lie, but telling Ashton that he and Michael still banged sometimes (which would be over now that the brunet was in a relationship), didn’t seem like a very good idea.

‘Okay, I believe you,’ the eldest smiled, but it didn’t look genuine. They were quiet again, for a few minutes.

‘When did you know you liked boys?’ Calum asked Ashton, then. The man comforted Luke with a steady hand on his back and caressed Calum’s thigh with the other. He looked up.

‘I was in Middle School,’ began the man with a smile. ‘I was always close with girls and didn’t like to hang out with boys much. Nobody thought of it as weird, though, because they thought I hung out with them as a way of expressing my feelings towards _girls_ , which of course seemed “natural” to them. I thought girls were beautiful – then again, I find flowers most lovely of all: sexuality and aesthetics are sometimes mutually exclusive. I was always wanted by women, not to brag and I certainly won’t, because you would laugh when you saw my hairstyle fourteen years ago. Though, when I was sixteen, I realized that no matter how hard I tried to _like_ a girl, I would always look at them in a different way than when I looked at boys. Girls were beautiful, but to me, boys were hot and gorgeous in a way that made me wanna eat them up, rather than just watch from a distance and enjoy their beauty. Finding out I was actually into boys was a journey. I watched straight porn, then realized I imagined myself being the girl and not the boy. I shared the bed with two girls, but imagined them to be boys. After that, I gave up denying and told my friends and family I was homosexual. They all accepted it, really, and I had my first boyfriend very soon after that. It took time, but it overcame me in a very natural way.’ He looked at Luke. ‘Are your parents okay with the fact that you like boys?’ The blonde shrugged.

‘They do not know,’ he answered, blushing. ‘I never dared tell them because I thought they did not have to know. I would never get boyfriend. But, well, now I ‘ave two.’ They all laughed.

‘I don’t know how I’m supposed to tell my parents about _this_ ,’ chuckled the brunet. ‘They’re gonna be so devastated, like, “Calum, what the _fuck_?” and I don’t even know how to break it to them, to be honest.’ The two boys giggled, the man just smiled in silence. They kept looking at the small waves of the lake, dreaming away on their personal clouds of fantasies and that was great, so full of rest, until Luke jumped from the ground.

‘I ‘ave first day of uni tomorrow!’ he screamed in panic. ‘Mon Dieu, I forgot! ‘Ow am I gonna be okay now? It is so late and I need sleep for meeting day!’ Calum grinned.

‘Dude, my first day of year two starts tomorrow, too,’ he said, reassuring. ‘Come, cuddle up to me for a bit. Where are you gonna go to uni?’

‘Manhattan College,’ he answered.

‘OMG, me too!’ laughed Calum. ‘Then it’s all gonna be okay, man. You’ll just come with me tomorrow morning. Ash, can we sleep here tonight so we can take the bus to uni together?’

‘Of course you can sleep here,’ laughed Ashton. ‘I told you: you can live in my property, which is this house. So, well, make yourself at home already, I’ll take care of the legal work. How late does class start?’

‘Nine o’clock,’ said the brunet. ‘The bus at the end of the neighborhood rides every thirty minutes and it’s about a twenty minute drive from here, so we can take the 8.30 bus and we’ll be in time.’

‘I must be at work at nine o’clock as well,’ Ashton smiled. ‘It’s the same way as Manhattan College. You have no idea how glad I am that you’re going to the same university. Luke was so afraid of not making friends. I’ll drop you off tomorrow morning, okay?’  Luke was so uncomfortable with this, but it was mainly just him needing time to get used to the whole relationship thing, he knew. Big part of it was also being so incredibly nervous for his first day of university that he literally felt lightheaded.

‘You can sit with me and my friends in the breaks when we have the same hours, I’d love to have you meet Eric, Brad and Allen! And you know Michael already, he sits with us too, per usual!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally had to, /had/ to make them go to the same uni, because how adorable can I make this now? A-D-O-R-A-B-L-E.  
> And yo, if you have anything you think is cute or hot or you'd just really like to see in this story, submit your ideas to me in my inbox because I will most likely put them into the story. Also, if I do anything incorrect, please give me a nudge so I can correct it! And don't you worry, my children, don't be afraid to give me some criticism!  
> I hope you're enjoying and leaving a comment would be really nice! It always gives me a lot of motivation to write! :-D


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny spoiler: There's going to be domestic fluff.  
> Tip: Bring your dentist.

‘Lukey, are you almost ready?’ asked Calum, who stood in front of the bathroom, waiting for his turn to shower.

‘There is two showers!’ yelled the blonde back from under the water.

‘I know, but I can’t get warm water when you’re using all of it!’ The brunet heard a warmhearted laugh coming from the bathroom and he couldn’t help but quietly laugh as well. ‘Hurry up, though, we don’t wanna be late!’

‘Presque fini!’ Calum rolled his eyes. He had said that two times before already. It was funny, getting to know his partners. Since last night he had found out a lot about them. Ashton was so jealous he couldn’t hear Michael’s name without wanting to strangle him and Luke was not a morning person. He had also found out that even though he was slightly taller than the blonde, Luke took up the most space in bed. He just _nagged_ all the blankets and his legs seemed to be everywhere. Ashton didn’t like spooning when they were with three, which surprised the brunet. Luke was on his right and Calum on his left and Ashton, strangely but also handily, slept on his back most of the night.  ‘Done!’ He came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his hair tousled with slight waves from the water. To say the least, Calum had a hard time not _jumping_ him.

‘You going downstairs to Ash?’ Luke nodded. ‘Will you ask him if he’ll make me breakfast? Otherwise we’re gonna be late I think.’

‘He _is_ making petit déjeuner for us,’ the blonde giggled. ‘Crêpes!’ Calum gave him a kiss before jumping under the shower with an extraordinarily domestic feeling burning in the pit of his stomach. Luke put on a flannel and jeans, then coiffed his hair with a little bit of gel. Downstairs, Ashton immediately lifted him from the ground and kissed his lips. ‘Bonjour.’ He pressed his lips against Luke’s nose.

‘Good morning, baby,’ he smiled. ‘ _again_. I made pancakes, wanna wait until Cal’s downstairs or eat ‘em now?’

‘Wait for Calum,’ he giggled. ‘I like you lot.’

‘I like you too,’ the man chuckled. ‘A _lot_. I hope Calum hurries up. Don’t want my babies to be late on the first day of the year.’ Luke kissed his cheek with flushed cheeks, before waggling off to the coffee machine.

‘This thing is cool!’ he said, enthusiastically, the shower having calmed his morning mood. ‘Many coffees!’

‘You only need to press the button of the one you want and it’ll make the coffee for you. I’ve already had a cappuccino this morning, so there’s cream in the machine. You can make one, too, if you want.’ Luke nodded, got a hold of the cup Ashton reached out to him with and pressed the cappuccino button. The hot beverage was creamy and sweet and he was still enjoying it when Calum waddled down the stairs in black skinny jeans and a Santa Cruz tank top. He wore black nail polish, Luke noticed, and he found that pretty cool.

‘Good morning,’ the brunet winked at the eldest and kissed his lips after walking up to him. ‘Slept well?’

‘Sure did, you?’ Calum nodded. Luke still had to get used to seeing somebody else kiss the man he was with also, but Calum was also _his_ boyfriend and that was something he needed to remember (which wasn’t as easy as it looked, no matter how many kisses went in exchange). ‘Luke takes like _so_ long to shower! We barely have any time left! So, where’s the crêpes that a birdie promised?’

‘No crêpes,’ grinned Ashton. ‘but I _do_ have pancakes ready. Cappuccino?’

‘Espresso?’ The man nodded at the hint and prepared two pancakes with maple syrup and a banana each for his boys. He handed out the plates and made the brunet en espresso, before tabling that one as well. ‘These are so good, my Lord, you’re like a pancake _God_. ‘m Not even upset there’s no crêpes!’

‘Are crêpes!’ Luke argued.

‘No, these are _pancakes_ , Lucas,’ grinned Calum. ‘Crêpes are the thinner ones.’

‘Babe, crêpes is French for pancakes,’ winked Ashton. ‘No arguing at breakfast. I don’t tolerate that in this household, which you two are part of, now. You have exactly seven minutes until we’re leaving.’

-

‘Luke, you go here too? Oh, I see you’ve followed my advice. Well, I guess, considering Calum’s holding your hand. Didn’t receive a text from you!’ Michael gave his ex-boyfriend a hug and embraced the blonde, too.

‘I forgot,’ blushed Luke, leaning into the hug. ‘Nice see you again.’

‘So, what are you now? Boyfriends? Partners in crime?’ Michael snickered and the brunet laughed.

‘Boyfriends,’ he answered, winking at the blonde. ‘He’ll be sitting with us in the breaks, is that okay to all ‘a ya?’ Eric, Brad, Allen and Michael nodded. ‘Great! Now, _babe_ , what’s your first class?’ Luke looked at his schedule.

‘Economic Sociology,’ he said. ‘Is in room… _quatre_.’

‘I’ll drop you off, okay? I need to go that way as well.’ They said bye to Calum’s friends and headed towards classroom 4. ‘So, are you nervous to meet your class?’ Luke nodded.

‘Very,’ he spoke. ‘Very afraid no one will like me.’ The brunet swung an arm around his boyfriend.

‘Have you seen _you_? I bet everybody will be drooling over you and asking for your company. Must add that your mine and I’ll actually show them the moment they get too close to you for my liking.’

‘So, you and… Michael,’ the blonde said, doubtingly. ‘You are very… eh… proche. Ah, _close_ , to other, right?’

‘Yeah, but nothing serious anymore,’ he winked. ‘’s Just friendship now. I’m all yours. Well, and Ashton’s.’ He dropped him off at the correct classroom with a kiss and a “good luck, you’re gonna do great” and then proceeded to walk to his own class. A girl, obviously around his age, approached him immediately. She had ginger hair, tied back in a ponytail, and eyes as green as emeralds.

‘I overheard you talking to Hood,’ she giggled. ‘Are you French, too?’

‘Oui,’ Luke giggled back. ‘You, too?’

‘Oui! Je suis Valérie,’ she said. ‘C’est tellement cool d'avoir une autre personne dans la classe française!’

‘Je suis Luke,’ he introduced himself properly as well. ‘Terrifiant!’ They talked in French about moving to Manhattan from France (Valérie was from Angoulême) until the professor entered the classroom. Everybody calmly sat down, Luke plumping down next to his new friend, and the man spoke up.

‘Hello,’ he said. It was a lanky, tall man with graying hair and a clear voice. The class mumbled a hello back. ‘I’m going to be your Economic Sociology professor for the rest of the year. Yoo-hoo!’ Luke chuckled, his voice disappearing in the wave of laughter from other students. The man let them all do a little introduction round and told them about what Economic Sociology means. It was a one hour class that took forty minutes on the first day. When he and Valérie were headed to the next class, Race and Ethnicity, Luke was picked up from behind and let out a loud scream before realizing it was Calum.

‘You scared me!’ he laughed. ‘’Ow was your class?’

‘Good, good,’ the brunet smiled and kissed the boy softly. ‘Yours? I see you’ve made a friend?’

‘Valérie,’ she introduced herself. ‘’m From France as well, so basically we just clicked right away.’ She laughed. Luke wished he was at good as English as she was. ‘You’re Calum Hood, right?’ She could even pronounce the _H_.

‘I am, have we met?’ Calum asked, confusedly. He didn’t think he’d ever seen this gal before.

‘No, but my cousin, Allen, told me about you being one of his friends.’

‘Since when is Allen _French_?’ the brunet asked, now bedazzled. ‘He told me he’s from North Carolina!’

‘He is,’ she chuckled. ‘See, my mom’s brother – my uncle, Frank –  married a woman from North Carolina and he moved there even before they got Allen. So well, Allen’s half-French, but he doesn’t speak a single word of it. Perhaps _oui_ , but I doubt he’d come any further.’ Calum laughed at that.

-

Eric, Brad and Allen were very nice. They were seated with the six of them (Valérie sat with them as well) on  the grass. Calum was a Year 2 student and so were his friends. For some reason, the Juniors were all rather scared of the Sophomores. Honestly, so was Luke, even though he sat with some of them. They were just so intimidating and _big_. Eric had about one and a half heads on Luke and the blonde was already 5 feet 11. He must have been around 6 feet 6 or something and that scared the French boy a little. In general, people in the USA weren’t very tall, Luke had noticed, but these boys seemed to be giants.

-

‘How was your day?’ Ashton asked when the three of them were gathered around the coffee table with raspberry lemonade. Luke rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

‘Épuisant,’ he yawned. Exhausting. ‘I am very tired.’

‘Aw, baby,’ cooed Calum and wrapped his arms tightly around his boy. Luke nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck. ‘My day was good, was nice to see my friends again. Haven’t seen them much over the summer. How was your day?’ His voice was muffled by Luke’s hair that was in front of his mouth.

‘Mundane,’ grinned Ashton. ‘’t Was okay, rather busy, though.’

‘I’ve been horny all day, _daddy_. Was thinking ‘bout your big cock filling me up in class.’ Luke stiffened in his embrace, shying away from it.

‘Jesus Christ, baby,’ Ashton said with a  strangled moan. ‘That’s _so hot_.’ He glanced at Luke, whose cheeks were bright red. ‘Hey, baby, do you wanna come upstairs?’ Luke shook his head.

‘No sex yet,’ he blushed. ‘I am not ready.’

‘I know, baby, don’t worry,’ the man smiled. ‘You can look, if you want.’

‘ _Look_? _Regarder_?’ He nodded. ‘Is that not weird?’

‘Not to me,’ Ashton reassured him. ‘Calum?’  The brunet shook his head heavily.

‘Zero weirdness, _zero_ problem!’ So they went upstairs. Luke felt weird, like there was something incredibly wrong with what he was doing. Ashton unbuckled Calum’s jeans and pulled them down.

‘Where do you get all these things?’ the man groaned when he saw his panties. Black, stretchy cotton that showed the bottom of his ass. On the back it said _it ain’t gonna spank itself_ and if that didn’t get Ashton wild, then he didn’t know what would. He grabbed his bottom and pinched it harshly. Luke just stood there, uncomfortably leaning against the white wall of the bedroom.

‘Come, princess, sit down.’ Ashton led Luke to the chair and put him down there. ‘You should give him a lap dance, baby?’ Calum nodded and threw his shirt to the other side of the bedroom. He sat down on Luke’s lap, face to face, and kissed his neck tenderly. Ashton took off his clothes, watching his boys, and starting stroking his raging hard-on. He tangled his fingers in the brunet’s hair and lead him the way to the blonde’s lips. ‘Such good boys for daddy, huh? You like that?’ Calum nodded eagerly, Luke just nodded frantically, not sure what to think of this, although he could feel his jeans getting tighter with the second.

‘Will you help me a hand, daddy? Luke needs to relax a little.’ Ashton nodded and kissed the blonde’s neck while Calum kissed his lips greedily. It went on like that for a while, until the man decided to take it a step further. He pulled the brunet off of Luke and manhandled him onto the bed.

‘So brutal, with those panties. You’re _asking_ for it, you little slut.’ Calum’s cock twitched at those words and Ashton took off the underwear. ‘We still haven’t talked about our do’s and don’ts.’

‘I don’t care. Just no slapping the face for now, okay?’ Ashton laughed and nodded, but Luke gasped for air.

‘Slap in face?’ he asked, shocked. ‘That hurts!’

‘Some people are into that, babe.’ Luke made an O of his mouth and watched as Ashton spanked their boyfriend. The slaps echoed through the room and Calum yelled out one two three until fifteen and Ashton released him from his tight grip. ‘Such a little slut for daddy.’ Calum was sobbing underneath him and Luke didn’t know when he had started palming himself through his jeans, but he obviously had. Ashton led the blonde to the bed, whose cheeks were flushed with excitement and embarrassment. ‘Do you like to watch us, princess? Or do you wanna join us?’ Luke shrugged.

‘I would like join, but I am not sure ready.’

‘How about we try and you say stop whenever you want? I won’t spank you, I’ll go slow, princess.’

‘Oui,’ he breathed, after a moment of silence, and Calum nearly cheered.

‘Yes!’ he screamed. ‘We’ll go slow, come, lay down for us.’ Ashton put him down on his back slowly and kissed his cheek. He took off Luke’s shirt and jeans.

‘So pretty, princess,’ the man cooed, stroking the fabric of his light pink ruffle panties. He had never expected Luke to wear _panties_ , had more thought of him as a basic boxer brief type of person. He was pleasantly surprised. ‘So beautiful for us, baby, so beautiful.’ He stroked his blonde hair and kissed his torso. Calum did too.

‘I just wanna eat you up,’ giggled Calum. ‘Your panties are _so_ cute.’ He tried the tears that were still on his cheeks from the spankings and looked up at Ashton. ‘Daddy, can I give him a blowjob?’

‘Yeah, baby, you go suck him off,’ he moaned. ‘Would you like that, Luke?’ He nodded breathlessly and the moment Calum wrapped his lips around his cock, he was afraid his heart forgot how to beat properly. He sucked in a deep breath and murmured at the feeling. ‘You like that, baby? I can see how much you like it. Your pretty cock all wet and flushed for us.’

‘C-Calum,’ the blonde moaned deeply. ‘Je vais… Je vais…’

‘What’re you going to, baby?’ wooed Ashton. ‘Going to _sleep_?’ Luke couldn’t bring himself to giggle, although he really felt like it. ‘What are you going to, baby? What’s happening in your little body?’

‘Come,’ he hissed in enjoyment, tangling his fingers into Calum’s hair himself and pulling him closer. He felt the brunet’s nose against his skin. ‘Gonna _come_ , daddy.’ Ashton’s cock twitched at the sound of that last word.

‘Fuck, baby, so hot for daddy,’ he groaned, picking up the pace of his hand around his own erection. Luke jizzed hot spurts of cum into Calum’s mouth, who licked it all up with zero repulse. The blonde would’ve lied, if he’d say that he had never tasted a fingertip of his own semen. He couldn’t understand that Calum swallowed the whole load effortlessly. How _disgusting_ would that be? The blonde lied back on the pillows, breathing heavily.

‘Michael was right,’ giggled Luke. ‘You give good blowjob!’ Calum laughed at that.

‘He said that I was good at sucking dick? Why, thank you, big compliment. Didn’t take a lot ‘a practice, guess I’m a natural.’ He winked at Ashton. ‘So, is that it for today or do you wanna go ahead with this?’

‘Enough aujourd’hui,’ he panted. ‘Can I take shower?’

‘Of course, princess, ‘s no fun walking around with cum on your skin,’ Ashton smiled. He kissed the blonde softly and Luke nuzzled into his neck. He then proceeded to give Calum a hug, too.

‘Merci,’ he blushed. ‘That was first time.’

‘Pas de problème,’ winked the brunet. ‘It was an honor for you to let me do that for you.’ When Luke walked towards the bathroom, he heard Calum giggle uncontrollably and then a moan coming from the elder. Of course they were going to have sex. It didn’t matter, Luke had _joined_ them and they seemed to love it. He felt satisfied with himself when he turned on the shower and stood under the warm water. Everything suddenly seemed so _easy_. Maybe that was because he was coming down for the high of his orgasm, but that didn’t matter. He felt content and good, and that _did_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not planning on keeping the blonde bae a virgin for much longer ｡◕‿◕｡  
> Also, /it's not gonna spank itself/... lovely.


	8. Chapter 8

Calum came home from The Forester, where he worked, at five o’clock that Friday and both Ashton and Luke hadn’t seen him this upset before. He immediately went upstairs and dropped onto Ashton’s king sized bed, embracing his knees and sobbing into the space between those. Mr. Watkins had gone absolutely mad dog at him this afternoon. The words he had spat out at him were unacceptable and he had slapped the brunet across the face multiple times. Yes, it was stupid of him to drop an entire tray full of coffee cups and saucers, but he hadn’t done it on purpose  
(“it was just an accident, mister, _really_ ”  
“I would say so, too, if I were you, _little faggot_ ”)  
and now he was afraid he would lose his job _and_ have to pay for the damage, which he didn’t have the money for. Part of Calum didn’t wanna go back to the diner and quit the job before he could get fired (he wouldn’t get any severance payments anyways and that would save his honor a little). Though, he really didn’t wanna lose the job. It was the only thing that provided him of food and… Oh.

‘Baby, what happened?’ asked Ashton. He sat down next to him on the bed and held him tightly. ‘Did something bad happen at work? Did somebody hurt you?’ Calum nodded, sobbing into the man’s chest.

‘M- My boss,’ he sniffled. ‘I… I think he’s gonna f- f- fire me. I dropped a tray of expensive things, Ash, and he slapped me in my face and called me  mean names, but I didn’t do it on purpose. I promise it was an accident.’

‘ Of course it was an accident, sweetheart,’ the man said, stiffening with the second. The look in his eyes grew wilder with the second and it scared the brunet badly. If he was going to be angry, he would need to be angry somewhere else, right now. Calum couldn’t take that at the moment. He just wanted a soft embrace and reassuring words to help him. Anger was the last thing he could use in this situation. ‘Hey, baby, how about you take a nice, long bath with Luke. I’ll handle this for you, sweetie, it’s all gonna be okay.’ It sounded unkind, not towards Calum, but towards the person he was going to “handle this” with. Calum nodded, though, thinking he could really enjoy some hot water and cuddles, and pecked Ashton’s cheek softly.

‘Y- Yes, please,’ he stuttered through the tears that clogged his throat. ‘W- Will you get L- L- Luke for me?’

‘I’ll send Lukey upstairs and make a nice bath for you two, okay?’ He nodded.

-

It wasn’t what Calum had expected from “a nice bath”.  He had pictured a bathtub full of soap bubbles that they could play with, like the two toddlers they were, but it was nothing like that. Ashton had thrown a bath bomb into the water, _Space Girl_ , which looked marvelous. He had also placed a bottle of Dalmore (for Calum) and one of Cabernet Sauvignon (for Luke, because he didn’t drink whiskey). There were candles lit on the sides of the tub and the light was dimmed. The blonde’s pale skin shone bright against the pink of the color tinted water. He sat in between Calum’s legs, who talked to him about what happened while drinking his Dalmore.

‘Sometimes those things are just really upsetting, y’know?’ murmured Calum. Luke nodded heavily, because yes, he knew exactly what he meant. ‘Usually I can handle ‘em, just by making stupid puns and being brutal, but today… I had been at work since eight and I just really couldn’t take it anymore. I went home, fortunately just before the end of my shift.’ Luke giggled.

‘’Ome?’ asked the boy. ‘Is this à la maison, maintenant?’

‘Oui,’ the brunet winked. ‘Ashton’s writing us in with him if we’re still together in a month. I still need to pay rent for my apartment, until then, but he does so.  So practically, this is home.’ He bit his lip. ‘You don’t really have any stuff with you to America, apart from basic necessities, do you?’

‘Non,’ he answered. ‘I wanted buy things ‘ere for new start and I did not want to bring many things with me because of weight I could take on airplane.’ Calum nodded, understanding. ‘Where is your things?’

‘At my apartment,’ Calum replied, thoughtfully. ‘I should bring ‘em here soon, don’t ya think?’ Luke nodded. ‘How are you doing, baby? How was uni today? I haven’t seen you all day.’

‘Uni was okay,’ the boy said, sounding properly English. He felt like, the longer he was here, the better his English got. Strange? No. Special? Absolutely. ‘Calum, I was really scared without you.’

‘Wasn’t Valérie there?’ asked the brunet. ‘You get along well with her, right?’

‘She was not there,’ Luke said. ‘I do not know why.’

‘Ah, no worries, ‘m sure she’s safe,’ Calum smiled. ‘Hey, do you wanna turn around for me, baby?’

‘ _Comment_?’

‘Means _how_ , right? Sorry, my French isn’t great. I dropped it in tenth grade because I hated the teacher. No offense, though, I love the language.’ Luke nodded. ‘Just come sit in my lap.’ The blonde boy turned around and sat in the brunet’s lap. They kissed sloppily and the younger was unsure how to feel. Honestly, with Calum he felt clean, because he was patient and confident. When they were with the three of them, Luke sometimes felt filthy, as if he was being shared by two animals as a meal. It was thrilling, in some way, and feeling used made him _horny_. That made him feel ashamed and that made him feel filthy again. It was a spiral.

-

‘I kind of want you to know something that’s been bugging me for quite some time now,’ Michael said. They sat on the swings in an old playground, holding hands and moving back and forth.

‘Oh?’  The boy with the flaming red hair looked up, surprised. ‘Spill.’

‘Mali is moving to California,’ he sighed, wiping away a tear that ran down his cheek. Mali-Koa Hood was Calum’s sister. She was twenty-one years old, now, and had decided on California to settle in.

‘California? What’s she gonna do in California?’ Michael looked confused. Mali and he had always been close, too, so this was obviously a bit of a shock for him as well. Calum quivered.

‘She found work in nursery, there.’

‘Couldn’t she find work in nursery here? Or at least closer to New York? California… California for Christ’s sake! That’s the other side of America, Calum! Is she just gonna leave us like that?’ He breathed in deeply. ‘I’m sorry, Cal, it’s your sister. This must be even harder for you.’

‘Don’t worry, I know she’s kinda like your sister as well,’ he smiled, more tears finding their way down his face. Michael dried them with his thumbs, stroking his cheeks gently. ‘I’m just… I’m gonna miss her so much, Mikey. ‘s Not like I see her that much right now, but I just need that _knowing_ of being able to see her whenever I need her. She’s always there for me and I don’t know how long I’ll be able to keep on without her.’

‘Hey, she’s not gonna _die_ or anything,’ Michael smiled, quietly. ‘It’s not like you won’t see her again. Maybe she’ll come back here after a while. What if Cali is nothing for her, after all? She’ll come back, babe, and otherwise you can go visit her there. Go on a lil’ vacay once in a while. California is warm and there’s always sea nearby.’

‘So, this is what you learned in therapy?’ smirked the brunet. He took a hit from the joint they shared. ‘Seeing the positive side of everything? My sister’s moving to the other side of the country and you’re talking about a nice holiday address.’ He winked at his friend, who laughed at that. ‘You did good, Mike, I can’t get over how  proud of you I am. Sometimes I think about one year ago and how you were doing. Look at you now. You’re a different person, with your flaming hair.’ Michael gave him a nudge.

‘Shut up.’ He took a hit of the joint as well, looking at it. ‘Nice stuff, huh?’

‘’s Been a while since I smoked Sativa,’ Calum smiled. ‘We should do it more often. I’m _so_ high.’

‘Why is it, that nearly every time we hang out outside of college, you say that.’

‘Easy,’ grinned the brunet. ‘You always take good drugs with you and share it with your best friend, because that’s how we roll.’ Michael got up from his swing and stood in front of Calum. He grabbed his hand and played with his fingers, kissing them one by one. The brunet giggled in a stoned haze.

‘And I will _never_ let you go,’ the red haired boy said. ‘You’ll be my best friend forever, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Calum smiled. ‘Ashton doesn’t really like you, y’know? Guess he just thinks you’re concurrence.’

‘Well that’s a compliment,’ giggled Michael. ‘Ashton Irwin thinks I’m concurrence! Must mean I’m really fucking hot, which… well, not really.’

‘C’mon, Clifford,’ the brunet said. ‘You’re hot as _fuck_ , babe.’

‘Hotter than Irwin?’

‘Let’s not go overboard,’ Calum winked. He bowed towards Michael’s ear and whispered. ‘You’re better with your tongue.’

-

‘Calum Thomas Hood.’ (What the fuck, how do you know my full name?) ‘Where have you been?’ And he could have known that it wasn’t his best idea to leave without telling Ashton, but he wasn’t home when he went to the playground to meet Michael and he was in a hurry, so he just forgot to contact him.

‘I was with Michael,’ he answered, truthfully.

‘Figured out that much on my own. What’s with your eyes? Why are you looking so glassy?’ The man grabbed his collar and looked at his face, inspecting. ‘You smoked weed. Is Michael a bad influence? I swear I will-’

‘No. Mike and I share the costs. Marijuana is good for you. It’s healthy. You like healthy, right?’

‘ _Brutal_ ,’ the man spat out.

‘Where’s Luke?’

‘In bed, he was tired. Do you have any idea how late it is?’ Calum shook his head. He hadn’t taken his phone with him. ‘It’s two o’clock, Calum. I think you should go to bed, too.’ He was about to argue, but Ashton stopped him before a single word could leave his mouth. ‘No arguing unless you’re in for an unpleasant spanking. Go to bed.’ The brunet nodded and went upstairs, not speaking another word. He brushed his teeth and washed his face, then undressed down to his panties and lay down under the sheets in bed.

‘Hey,’ whispered Luke.

‘Shouldn’t you be sleeping?’ The blonde cuddled up to Calum, rolling his eyes when the smell of weed invaded his nose. He licked his lips and shook his head.

‘I ‘eard you talk to Ashton,’ the boy said. ‘’E was very concerned about you, tonight. ‘Ow is Michael doing?’

‘Your English is getting so much better,’ smiled Calum. ‘He was good. Especially after that joint.’ Luke giggled and slapped the elder boy’s chest. ‘I’m gonna make it up to Ashton, tomorrow.’

‘Comment? I am sure ‘e is not very mad at you.’

‘I sure hope so. Wanna go to the city with me, tomorrow? We can buy nice lingerie for daddy.’ Luke nodded enthusiastically. He blushed. That sounded exciting. ‘Good. Sleep well, baby.’

‘Bonsoir,’ the boy yawned and moved his head one more time before he drifted off to sleep. Ashton went to bed about twenty minutes later. Calum pretended to be asleep, but he didn’t buy it. They whispered for a few more minutes, about nothing in particular, and the younger apologized for not letting him know where he was and smoking pot (he was not actually sorry for the latter). Turned out Luke was right. He wasn’t really mad at him. He was just concerned, afraid that something had happened to him. Having somebody who wanted to know where he was and when he came _home_ was new and it gave him a good feeling, but it was also going to be hard to keep up with that. Calum was a very independent person (he liked to think of himself as one, at least). He had lived on his own for the past years and he wasn’t used to having people expecting him. Ashton wrapped his arms around him steadily and kissed his forehead as a goodnight wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took v v long and I'm sorry, but I had a very bad experience last Monday (police is on this man, now) and it's been bugging me a lot, so that made it hard to write. Re-wrote the chapter 4 times because I couldn't find a good chapter prompt, but as soon as I found it, I wrote it in one piece.   
> You're great people :-)


	9. Chapter 9

‘Daddy really likes pink on you,’ said Calum, taking a bunch of pastel pink panties from the rack. ‘And he calls you princess all the time. So these seem appropriate.’ One of them was half made of lace and had pretty silver rhinestones on them and there was another one with ruffles that Luke really liked. ‘What do you think?’  
‘I like them,’ the blonde answered. ‘’E likes dark color on you, je pense. You wear them lot.’  
‘I do, don’t I?’ Calum laughed. ‘How would maroon look on me? Or maybe plum?’  
‘This one I like.’ Luke grabbed a winter blackberry colored pair of mesh panties with a bow on the front and a matching garter belt. ‘Avec noir… What are those called? These things.’  
‘Stockings,’ the elder winked. ‘’m Extremely pleasantly surprised by your taste, babe, never searched this behind your sweet lil’ face.’ Luke laughed at that.  
‘Oh well, not everything is what it looks.’ It sounded so extremely hot in his French accent that Calum had to endeavor not to jump him in the middle of the lingerie store. That would be so inappropriate, so he kept himself together and nodded properly. ‘This set avec this… kimono? You can see through it, daddy will like.’  
‘You say it,’ laughed the brunet. ‘So, you wanna go a little matching? We can buy these white stockings for you and… let’s see… this pink garter belt and white kimono? The garters go with the one with the rhinestones. You like that one, right?’ Luke nodded enthusiastically. ‘Great. Have you ever worn heels?’  
‘Non?’ Luke laughed. ‘I cannot walk on ‘eels!’  
‘You have tiny feet, you’ll literally fit into whatever heels you want,’ grinned Calum. ‘Daddy would love that.’  
‘Really? You think?’ the blonde doubted. The elder nodded. ‘Oui, okay, but not too ‘igh.’  
‘Of course not!’  
They bought baby pink heels for Luke and dark purple ones of the same kind for Calum.  
-  
Calum and Luke spent the day together. They swam in the lake behind Ashton’s house while the man was at work. It was warm outside and the boys talked about their summers while chilling in the cool water. It would get up to 95°F, today, and they were well prepared with cocktails and sunscreen on the grass.  
‘I wonder what Ash is doing right now,’ Calum muttered. ‘Really hope he isn’t behind a computer inside, ‘s way too hot for that!’ Luke nodded in agreement. ‘Wanna go visit him?’  
‘Je ne sais pas,’ doubted the blonde. ‘I do not want to disturb.’  
‘But I do,’ the brunet winked. ‘Although I wouldn’t really appreciate angry sex in this weather. It’s too hot, man, why do we live in New York, again?’ Luke giggled.  
‘’Ave you ever been to Europe? We do not ‘ave very ‘ot weather. Only sometimes in South.’  
‘I’ve only ever been to Scotland,’ he answered. ‘My dad’s a Scott. We have some family, there. We went two years ago for the birth of my cousin’s daughter.’ Luke nodded with an adoring face. ‘Do you like children?’  
‘Oui,’ he blushed. ‘My brother ‘as twins, I babysit sometimes.’  
‘Aw, I didn’t know you had a brother!’  
‘I ‘ave two older brothers,’ the blonde giggled. ‘Jack and Ben.’  
‘Your parents chose really American names,’ Calum laughed. ‘Luke, Jack and Ben.’  
‘They did that on purpose,’ he explained. ‘For if we wanted travel international. Everybody can pronounce our names.’ He contemplated for another moment, before nodding. ‘Let’s go to Ashton.’ Calum squealed. They swam to the side of the lake and climbed out via the tiny ladder that stood against the wood. The boys dressed up in cool clothes against the heat and took a cab towards the building where IRL was being created and handled by their boyfriend.  
‘We’re looking for Ashton Irwin,’ Calum told the woman behind the counter. She had her blonde hair tied in a tight bun and her face looked kind the despite the stern red lipstick she wore. She smiled.  
‘What are your names?’  
‘Calum and Luke,’ answered the brunet quickly. The woman nodded.  
‘I’ll let him know you are here. Take a seat.’ So they did. The lounge sofa they sat on was extremely comfortable, but the atmosphere in the room was strange. Something they weren’t used to, with their Ashton.  
‘I feel really weird,’ whispered Luke. ‘What if ‘e will be mad because we are here, Cal? I do not want ‘im to be angry with us!’ Calum shrugged.  
‘It’ll be fine, babe, how could he possibly be angry with us when we look like this?’ Which made sense, because their hair was wet with water and they wore nothing but shorts, tank tops and open shoes. ‘We look like the biggest twinks I’ve ever seen and I’ve seen a lot.’ Luke giggled.  
‘You are right,’ he said and they laughed. Soon, however, they were shut up by a scrape of a throat that came from neither one of them. The boys both looked up.  
‘What are you doing here?’ asked Ashton. More like Mr. Irwin because damn, did he look successful in that suit.  
‘We missed you, daddy,’ answered Calum innocently. ‘Just wanted to visit you.’ Other people in the waiting room looked at the couple with a strange look. Did he just say “daddy”? You could almost hear them thinking. Ashton rolled his eyes and signed them to stand up.  
‘Office, now,’ he said and they followed him giggling. Ashton closed the door behind them. ‘So, you missed me?’  
‘Can we hang out here?’ asked Calum. ‘Love the building. Kinda wanna run around, up and down the stairs like a five –years–old annoying kid.’  
‘That’s exactly why I don’t have kids,’ smirked Ashton. ‘Well, I kinda do now, don’t I? You’re like little children, sometimes, disturbing daddy at his work. Think I didn’t hear you giggling when you followed me here?’ Luke was ashamed. He had told Calum that Ashton wouldn’t be happy with them being here. ‘You can hang out here.’ Oh.  
‘Really? Didn’t expect that. It’s so hot outside, how is it so cool here?’  
‘Good ventilation systems,’ he answered with a smirk. ‘You can stay here, but I need to finish something. I’ll be done in an hour. Think you’ll be able to entertain yourselves or each other for an hour?’  
‘Of course we can,’ the brunet winked.  
‘You’re quiet, princess,’ the man said to Luke. ‘Are you okay?’ He nodded.  
‘Oui, I thought you would be mad because we are ‘ere so I was nervous.’  
‘Of course I’m not mad, baby,’ Ashton smiled and signed him for a kiss, which he gave on his lips. ‘I could never be mad at you when you look like that.’  
‘Told you!’ laughed Calum. ‘Let’s go see if we can find some drinks around here!’ Ashton deliberately didn’t tell them where they could find those, so he’d have some time to finish his article while his boys were entertaining themselves by searching. Though, he was kept from his work by an e-mail.

FROM: C. Terrell  
TO: A. Irwin  
Good afternoon Mr. Irwin,  
Who are the two boys you took to your office? I just saw them walk by again, they are playing on the stairs. Do I need to call security and evacuate the building, or is it safe?  
Christine Terrell,  
Secretary A. Irwin for IRL Magazine

FROM: A. Irwin  
TO: C. Terrell  
Hello Christine,  
They are my partners. Children, really, when it comes to their behavior. Do not worry, it is safe. Send them back to my office if they disturb anybody or cause inconveniences.  
Ashton Irwin,  
CEO, IRL Magazine

He then proceeded to finish the article he was writing. When he was finished, he immediately submitted it, turned off his computer and cleaned his desk. He rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hide a smile, when he thought about Calum and Luke playing on the stairs. Christine had most likely exaggerated that, but he wasn’t sure what he could expect from his boys. They were young, after all, and he didn’t know much about the youth of these days. It didn’t take long for the boys to come back into the office. They were being dragged by a security guard.  
‘Jesus Christ,’ he muttered under his breath. ‘What have you done?’  
‘Let go off me,’ Calum snarled at the large guard.  
‘It’s okay, Henry,’ said Ashton. ‘You can let them go.’ Luke hid in the corner, Calum scolded Henry from security for a few more seconds, until he left. ‘So, what happened? I told secretary to tell security that they had to bring you here if you were being a burden. And there you are.’ He grabbed a handful of Calum’s hair and yanked it rather hard. ‘I’ve finished. Let’s go home.’ He found Luke in the corner with bulging eyes. He looked like he was about to cry, shocked and scared. ‘Princess, what’s wrong?’  
‘That man held me really tight,’ he said. ‘My arm ‘urts.’  
‘I’m sorry,’ sighed Ashton. ‘Let’s go. What have you been up to while I was away?’  
‘Oh, nothing much.’  
-  
‘Boys, what’s taking so long?’ Ashton yelled upstairs. ‘I have the desserts ready and I may or may not have already taken a bite, so I can honestly say they’re really amazing and- Holy shit.’ Calum and Luke came downstairs in their new lingerie. Heels sounding on the wooden staircase. Luke’s cheeks were red from a mix of excitement and embarrassment (his lips swollen from Calum jumping him for a “quick kiss”, more like a quick make out session, in the bathroom). The brunet looked smug, he swung his hips from side to side whilst walking, having the blonde follow and trying to imitate his movements in order to look as confident as he did. ‘What have I done to deserve this? You look amazing. When did you buy those? God, come here!’  
‘Why thank you, daddy,’ smiled Calum innocently. ‘You’ve done so much for us. By the way, this is also kind of an apology for me being a little bitch when I came home last night. I should’ve told you I was with Mike.’  
‘Apology accepted,’ the man breathed. The brunet grinned smugly and grabbed Luke’s hand.  
‘Dessert, baby?’ he asked the blonde, who nodded bashfully. He didn’t feel comfortable wearing this little, but knowing whom he was with, made him feel a lot better. ‘So, daddy, what di’you make?’  
‘Banana bread with fresh raspberries and dark chocolate sauce,’ he answered, putting a plate with the cake like bread on the table. ‘It’s full of carbs and healthy sugars, good for when you need some energy.’ He winked.  
‘Looks really good, daddy,’ murmured Luke. ‘You are such good chef.’  
‘He’s also really good at… eating,’ Calum winked.  
‘Brutal,’ laughed Ashton while cutting three slices of banana bread and serving them on separate, smaller plates. He looked happy, as if he was doing the thing he loved the most (or had seen just that). It made Calum and Luke feel good, both. The blonde started trusting them more every day. Ashton handed them their slices. ‘In this house you can have your cake and eat it.’ He kissed Luke’s lips, then did the same to Calum. ‘Bon appétit.’ The bread was absolutely delicious. In the ten minutes they ate, the only thing that could be heard was chewing and the eventual cake cutlery hitting their saucers. It apparently just took a plate full of good dessert for Ashton to shut his boys up for a moment. ‘So, all done?’ The boys nodded. He loaded in the dishwasher and carefully placed the cake in a tin, before putting it in a cupboard. ‘Bedroom?’  
‘No, we want you to give it to us here,’ Calum said brutally. ‘On the couch or maybe on the kitchen floor. Or the counter, but that’s hotter in the morning. You can fuck us against the window, against the wall, on the dinner table… So many options and it’s all up to you.’ And the brunet didn’t know what he expected to happen in that moment, but it was certainly not Ashton leaning back against the kitchen counter and whistling.  
‘You should spoil Luke a little,’ he winked. ‘I’ll watch.’ The blonde looked at his brunet boyfriend, not sure what to say or do, but Calum was more than okay with this. It was different, being the dominant one, but good different. He kissed the slightly smaller boy and pushed him against the left wall, so Ashton would be able to watch them. ‘Good, you should touch him a little. Just feel him up- Yeah, like that, good boy.’ Luke shivered when Calum’s cold hands ran up and down his sides and back. His cheeks turned scarlet when his hands found his bottom and squeezed it softly. It made Luke feel cared for, but it also upset him a little. He was insecure about his body and somebody touching him was new for him. It, however, somehow aroused him a lot that Ashton was watching them. Was that normal? He leant towards Calum’s ear.  
‘Take off the kimono thing,’ he whispered in his ear. ‘I mean mine.’ The brunet kissed his neck sexually and followed his instruction, taking it off and dropping it to the floor. The lips leaving trails of tingles in his neck were awesome. He wrapped his legs around Calum’s waist and let the brunet hold him up against the wall.  
‘You’re amazing,’ Calum whispered in his ear. ‘I like you so much, you have no idea. More every day, too.’ Luke giggled and dug his nails into his back when the brunet bit his neck. It was kind of as if they had floated away on a cloud with the two of them, so it was a surprise to find Ashton suddenly grabbing Calum from behind and pulling him away from Luke. He grabbed his nude sides harshly. The blonde thought it looked painful.  
‘You can’t mark him,’ he said, threatening. ‘Only I can. Understood?’ He nodded wildly. ‘You too?’ Luke nodded quickly as well. The man slowly let go off the brunet. ‘I’ll join, now. Living room.’ They followed him to the living room. Ashton pushed the blonde onto the couch. ‘Hands and knees.’  
‘’Ands and knees?’ he questioned. ‘Pourquoi?’  
‘Right,’ smiled the elder, caressing his cheek softly, before kissing him. ‘I’m gonna give you a really nice feeling. Don’t worry, princess, daddy’s not hurting you.’ Luke nodded and turned around, getting on all fours. Calum sat down on his knees on the floor next to his face.  
‘Daddy’s really good at this,’ he giggled, kissing the blonde’s face carefully. ‘I keep forgetting everything you do with us is the first time for you. Sorry, baby, je suis désolé.’  
‘C’est bien,’ smiled the blonde. ‘I like doing things first with you two.’ Ashton pulled his panties to the side and let his hands run over his bare cheeks. The boy blushed deeply. He spread his cheeks apart and licked a flat stripe over his opening. Luke shied away from the contact, but Calum held him in place. ‘That feels weird.’  
‘But good, right?’ asked the brunet. He nodded.  
‘Oui, very good.’ He dove in his tongue a little, making the boy’s legs go absolute jelly. His knees struggled keeping him up. He moaned hard under the steady rhythm of Ashton’s tongue. ‘Daddy, daddy, I’m gonna come. My God!’ He sunk through his knees and shot hot ribbons of cum onto the couch.  
‘Knew you wouldn’t last long,’ winked Ashton. ‘I love seeing you come, princess. Calum next?’ And it went on for another hour and ten minutes. Them keeping Luke’s virginity intact, but absolutely spoiling him with anything else you could think of. Calum was still surprisingly quick to stand up after coming four times, when they were finished. He tapped Luke’s ass playfully.  
‘Good game, team, now let’s hit the showers!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AO3 LyricalPary / Tumblr mpregashton credits for the last sentence, I died)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke meet a colleague / friend of Ashton and Calum is a brutal little fuck, they also talk about the future.

The USA made Luke feel like he was being repeatedly punched in the face with a frying pan. He was dead annoyed by the girls in the hallways who wore skirts too tight and too short for a proper sight. The way the educative system worked was absolutely ridiculous and the American flags everywhere were way too much. He hadn’t known much about America when he decided to live in that particular country. The only thing he had really known was that they offered a wide range of great universities and possibilities regarding sociology, something he couldn’t say of France. Honestly, it was nothing like he expected the country to be. Was it normal here to wear denim booty shorts to school? That was something for in the bedroom, Luke thought. And those cropped tops? Hot, but not for university, those were for on the beach or in the backyard when you are sunbathing. Next up were the boys. They wore hats to school (which Luke thought was a hundred percent acceptable for Calum, because he looked good in them and the fuckboy look was only hot on him) and jeans that hung so incredibly low you could see about 80% of their underwear. The school Luke had gone to in France was strict. Girls had to wear one or two braids in their hair if it was long enough for that, otherwise it could not be in your face, which could be helped with hair clips. As for boys, their hair had to be short and clean cut. Everybody wore a uniform. A skirt just over the knees and a shirt for females and trousers and a shirt for males. The thing he did like about America, was that schools were rather gender-neutral. At this university, there were separate restrooms for boys and girls, but there was a rainbow sticker on each door that said everybody was welcome in the bathroom for the gender they identified as. Luke was born male and identified as that, too, but his heart was full of acceptance. He could see the difference between France and America so clearly that it sometimes hurt. He missed Europe in general and he missed France. Of course, New York had brought him lots of joy, too. It had brought him Ashton and Calum and the opportunity to study the one thing he loved the most: sociology.

-

Tuesday night, Ashton came home at 8.10 PM with a man around the same age as him, scaring the living hell out of Calum and Luke who were fondling on the couch in the progress. Luke immediately _shot_ towards the other side of the couch like a bullet that was being fired, cheeks crimson.   
‘This is Gerrit Camphuijsen – am I pronouncing that right?’ Ashton asked. The man nodded. ‘He’s here to help me with some financial matters, we do not wish to be disturbed. We will be sitting at the table. You can go to the bedroom, if you want. My laptop is in the second drawer of the right nightstand. The right one, _not_ the left one, okay? Calum, honey, will you make us a coffee before you go?’ The brunet was absolutely disgusted by the way he called him “honey”, but nodded poshly with a sour  expression on his face. ‘Thank you.’ They didn’t say anything until they were both in the kitchen. Calum made a vomiting sound.  
‘That is _not_ how you treat your boyfriends,’ he groaned. ‘Wanna go out and have a coffee at Starbucks? I’m sure daddy will pay for us.’ That one particular word, you know the one, was spoken slightly louder than the rest of the sentence, solely for mister Camphuijsen to hear it and make Ashton feel embarrassed.  
‘Oui, Starbucks sounds good.’  
‘Do you have Starbucks at all, in France, or is that an American thing?’ Calum questioned.  
‘Non, we ‘ave it in France, too,’ the blonde smiled. ‘I had it almost every day when I lived there, but ‘ere I do not know where is one.’ The elder laughed at that, because how could you not?  
‘There’s one on nearly every corner of the city!’ he chuckled. ‘I can’t believe you haven’t come across one, yet, honestly.’ Luke giggled silently. ‘We should totally not give them their coffee. Like, if I had the balls, I’d leave right now and drink this coffee myself, but I’m not really in for a spanking session tonight. But I mean, if you are, we should still do it. They don’t deserve to be served by us beauties.’ The blonde shook his head. They brought them their espressos, which they received with a weak thank you. ‘You could be a little bit more enthusiastic, mister Irwin.’ The man smirked. _Oh my God_. ‘Anyways, we’re leaving for Starbucks.’  
‘Okay,’ said Ashton. ‘Put on a vest, it will be cold by the time you come home.’  
‘I’m calling safety services if you’re locking us out,’ Calum warned, holding onto Luke’s hand tightly. ‘See you later. Goodbye, mister Camphuijsen, good meeting you.’   
‘Yes, good meeting you as well…’  
‘Calum Hood, mister.’

‘Oh my God, he smirked when I said that he should be more enthusiastic,’ Calum regretted with his hands in his dark hair. ‘He’s going to _kill_ me. I swear to God if I can’t audition for the track team tomorrow because I won’t be able to walk, I’m out.’   
‘What do you like about spankings?’ asked Luke. The question had been burning inside of him since the moment he found out his boyfriend was into that (boyfriend _s_ , actually, but Calum was the one who liked _getting_ spanked). ‘I mean, it is not nice to be in pain, right? Why does that arouse you?’  
‘That’s some fucking word choices for a Frenchman,’ grinned the brunet above his peppermint mocha. ‘But to answer your question: I don’t know? It’s like, man, I’ve never had to explain it before so I don’t know how to… Okay, so one who has a pain kink indeed gets aroused from being spanked. I see the way your eyes light up when daddy calls you “princess”. It makes your cock twitch in the fabric of your jeans to hear him say that.’  
‘Not so hard,’ giggled Luke. ‘Peoples can ‘ear us!’  
‘I don’t care,’ teased Calum. ‘Basically, the feeling you get in that moment is the feeling I get when daddy spanks me. The burn of his hands is enjoyable for me, which I believe sounds ridiculous for somebody who isn’t into that.’ The blonde quickly shook his head from left to right.  
‘Not ridiculous,’ he said. ‘Just a little strange. Maybe I will like, too. It looks ‘ot when I see ‘im do that to you.’  
‘You think it looks hot? So, you wanna try that, too? _Princess_ wants to get spanked?’ Luke shrugged. He sipped from his caramel macchiato, the beverage he ordered because Calum was shocked he had never had it before (that’s unbelievable, Luke! I can’t believe you’ve survived so long without the goodness of caramel macchiatos).   
‘But for first time, do you think you can do to me?’ the boy asked, blushing furiously. ‘Without daddy knowing? So if I do not like, we don’t ‘ave to tell ‘im. I think you can do little softer than ‘im.’   
‘I don’t know, baby,’ the brunet doubted. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve been in that dominant role. If you want me to, I can definitely try, but I’m not sure if it’ll feel good for either one of us in case we do.’  
‘Does not matter,’ smiled Luke. ‘Merci, Calum! Merci!’  
‘You’re like my little tater tot boyfriend,’ grinned the elder. ‘How do you like the macchiato?’  
‘It is really good!’ They talked for a moment more, about everything and nothing and it felt good to just be together with the two of them for a bit. Being in a three-way relationship asked a lot more from you than one would presume on first sight. You had to be there for two people in the same way and that was actually _hard_. Calum often found himself torn between protecting Luke and being a good boy for Ashton, these days. Although he really tried to keep up with it all, it was exhausting. Their conversation ran long and deep, until Luke finished his coffee and wanted to leave. They went home by taxi and Calum wondered if maybe Ashton would lend him his car once. He’d gotten his driver’s license when he was seventeen, but didn’t have the money to buy a car.

Gerrit Camphuijsen was sipping expensive whiskey on the couch next to Ashton when the boys came home. Secretly, Calum and Luke had both hoped that the man would be gone by now, considering they had been gone for rather long, but their relationship was apparently a little less professional than they had assumed.  
‘Still in the house, I see, mister Camphuijsen?’ asked the brunet, brutally. It wasn’t like he was _looking_ for danger, except he really was. The way Ashton’s jaw tensed was enough for him to know he succeeded. He didn’t know in what exactly, though. ‘Lukey boy, here, had never had a caramel macchiato before!’  
‘And let me guess: you fixed that problem?’   
‘I did, indeed, and we had a conversation I think you would deem very interesting, daddy,’ he grinned. Luke’s cheeks turned ruby red, knowing he was referring to their nonchalant talk about spanking and pain kinks in the middle of a crowded coffee shop. ‘Hey, Camphuijsen, what music do you listen to on a regular basis?’ Calum plumped down next to the half-stranger and pulled Luke down next to him.   
‘Top 40 music,’ the man answered. His English was very fluent and American sounding, but his name definitely wasn’t. ‘Rather boring, I know, but I’m on the road a lot and I just have the radio on most of the time.’  
‘You can buy albums, you know? CD’s, those still exist, although people these days usually download from iTunes and shit. Like, top 40 music is absolute fucking crap.’  
‘Language!’ roared Ashton. ‘I was going to let the first one slip, Calum. I don’t appreciate you being so rude and judging the music taste of others, but a filthy mouth  as well isn’t going to help you right now. Bedroom!’   
‘Daddy, please, no! I’m sorry!’ the brunet apologized quickly. ‘I just wanna talk to mister Camphuijsen for a little more. He seems really interesting! I promise I won’t say a dirty word again!’ Ashton sighed and nodded. ‘Yes! Thanks, daddy! So mister, where were we? Right, _bad_ music. Albums are really great. I have tons of them, you can lend some if you want. I have The Maine, which is a great step from simple pop to indie and rock!’  
‘I only listen pop, too,’ blushed Luke. ‘What is indie?’  
‘Indie is great! Guys, you totally haven’t lived if you haven’t heard any indie rock!’ he yelled enthusiastically and ran upstairs to return with his hands full of CD’s. ‘Ash, do you own a radio?’  
‘You can put it in the CD-player on the TV,’ he answered with his lip clamped between his teeth. Calum sighed.  
‘I _hate_ modern technology,’ he said, but put the disk in the player anyways. ‘This is AM, album by one of my favorites: Arctic Monkeys.’

The rest of the night, they rocked out to The Neighbourhood, Arctic Monkeys and The 1975.  Gerrit turned out to be a super cool guy, actually, and Calum really liked him. He was more of a man than a guy, considering he turned out to be thirty-two years old, but he didn’t act it that night and they all liked that. They drank a lot of alcohol and got drunk together. Ashton took it slow, wanting to be the responsible one, but it was clear that he’d also had a glass too much.  Apparently, when Luke was _really_ drunk, he became a totally different person. He would be really handsy in a good way and all the shyness they were used to just faded. Calum made a mental note of this, but drunk Calum was not the most productive person out there, so he would probably forget. Gerrit went home at 3 AM and the others went to bed right after that.

-

‘I died last night, your friends are the bomb,’ grinned Calum, hovering above a cup of hot coffee. It was Wednesday, he had decided to skip class because there was no point in going anyways. He only had English theory, which he didn’t find very interesting. Calum studied Art History, which, on first sight, seemed nothing for him. He was just very interested in arts and, unlike most young adults, in history as well.   
‘They are, but shouldn’t you be in class right now?’  
‘Shouldn’t you be at work?’  
‘No, I’m working from home today,’ Ashton said. ‘Answer my question, Calum, why aren’t you at uni right now? And where’s Luke at? I thought he was showering, but he isn’t.’  
‘Unlike me, Lucas is a freshman,’ grinned the brunet. ‘He decided to go to uni, no matter how hung-over he is. Man, poor boy, you should’ve seen him leave this morning. It was blatantly obvious he didn’t want to go, but he “really didn’t wanna miss Research Methods”. What the fuck is Research Methods anyways?’  
‘Calum, language,’ the man mumbled, stroking his stubble with a scuffing sound. ‘It’s an important course in Sociology, babe, and unless you, he does take his responsibilities of attending to class.’  
‘I only had English theory today.’  
‘Beside the point,’ groaned Ashton. ‘You’re not taking responsibilities and you’re older than him. Do you realize you’re mocking Luke because he is the more responsible one out of you two, even though he’s only eighteen and you’re nearing your twenties?’ He grabbed a coffee for himself and sat down on the other side of the table, removing the magazine that suddenly seemed very interesting from his boyfriend’s sight. ‘The real world is nearing, darling. I know you work hard at The Forester for your money and you are actually rather fine on your own, but sometimes thinking about your future comes in handy, too.’ The man sucked in a long breath. ‘Look, when I was your age, I didn’t want to think about the future, either.’  
‘Well, look where you are now,’ Calum mocked. ‘You have the perfect life. You’re beyond rich, have _two_ boyfriends and a company of your own. I can’t think of anybody who has their life together more than you do, Ashton. How old were you, anyways, when you founded IRL? How did that happen?’  
‘I met my co-owners, Kane Rosenfeld and Vincent Lanyon, when I was in college. We took nearly all classes together and we had the best of times there. We had some other friends, two girls and two boys, who dropped out in Year 2 to found their own farm sanctuary. It was funny, really, but it made my friends and I think. We started small, just making a little business magazine about the things in the news we found interesting. People grew to like it a lot and after we graduated, we got serious with it. We named it IRL and started working together with large companies. They all wanted to be in our magazine, which was, of course, our biggest dream. I was twenty-three when I graduated and therefore started the magazine for real.’  
‘What did you call it before IRL?’ asked Calum, looking at him with a large interest. Ashton laughed.  
‘ECHO, all capital,’ he smirked. ‘We basically just thought it was a cool name and we were kind of the echo of the nation at that point, but apparently that name was already taken and we had to come up with something quickly if we wanted Fortune to work with us. So, IRL it was, and quickly people started learning our name.’  
‘I’ve never read your magazine,’ the brunet blushed. ‘Can you bring me some?’   
‘Sure, baby, I’ll bring you a box full, tomorrow when I come home from work,’ he smiled. ‘You don’t need to read them if you don’t want to, but I can understand you want to know what I work on all day.’ Calum nodded with a smile. ‘Do you want me to help you a bit with organization?’  
‘No, I’m good at organizing things, ‘m just not really good at actually getting off my ass and doing the thing I have scheduled. Honestly, I think of Art History as really, really interesting, but I have no idea what to do with it in the future. What sort of work does an Art History graduate? I have no clue.’  
‘Media, publishing and journalism are some examples,’ the man said, thinking.   
‘Yeah, but like, it would be weird if we became concurring magazines,’ grinned Calum. ‘I mean, I obviously am not clever enough to start a magazine myself, leave alone a _business_ magazine, but we’d be in the same branch. Wouldn’t that be strange?’ Ashton only laughed at that and stood up. ‘Where are you going?’  
‘Gotta make a call,’ he answered, walking into the living room.  
‘If this “branch” only means I have to make phone calls all day, I’m not doing it!’ The man laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JC Calum, do you think it's normal to call your boyfriend "daddy" in front of his business friend?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually the last chapter. It's really sweet. I tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jude: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/66/e4/61/66e461b21364b4addd1717c3b0dbd735.jpg  
> Christopher: http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130411021607/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/8/88/AdrianClarkson.jpg

That Saturday, Luke was furiously powdering his nose to cover up the blemishes on his skin. He wore a suit (kind of a suit) for the second, maybe third, time in his life and he was unsure what to think about his looks. The blouse was cascade blue with a small bird embroidered onto it and the turtle green pants looked like they were splattered with white paint, or the other way around; white pants splattered with turtle green paint. It was about an even balance of the two colors and looked incredibly fashionable, but Luke wondered if he looked good _at all_.   
‘Princess, are you almost done?’  Ashton asked, knocking on the bathroom door. ‘It’s almost time to leave.’ Right, why was he wearing a suit? The man had been invited to a chic party they had annually to celebrate their success and overall getting to talk to the people they didn’t see often. The problem (somewhat problem, Luke was still debating whether or not it was one) was that Ashton refused to go without his boys.

A quote from Calum Hood:   
“So, you want us to be your doll faced sugar babies for the night?”  
And one from Ashton Irwin:  
“Yes.”

Luke had no clue what a sugar baby was, so he Googled it and found out that they kinda _were_ his sugar babies.   
‘I am almost ready!’ yelled the boy back. ‘Just cannot get to cover bad parts of my face! My skin ‘ates me!’  
‘Princess, I’ve seen your face today, you look amazing , there’s no need to cover any part of it up!’  
‘ _Daddy_!’ Nobody knew when they had started calling Ashton “daddy” outside the bedroom and why, but the man had said he definitely found it _something_ and that was apparently positive. ‘I just want to look good in front of those people,  so you do not ‘ave to be embarrassed of me.’  
‘I would never be embarrassed of you, darling,’ laughed the man. ‘I promise. Just come out, I wanna see my pretty boy in his suit.’ He came out of the bathroom after another few seconds. ‘There’s a good boy. I told you you’d look amazing, but _wow_ , princess, you look… magical.’  
‘Daddy! Help! I can’t get my- Wow, baby, you look awesome!’ Calum was quickly toddling around Luke, looking at him from all the sides he could think of. The brunet wore entirely turtle green suit pants and a white blouse with tiny black dots. The boys matched greatly.   
‘You look so tan!’ giggled Luke. ‘White suits you really good!’  
‘Thanks, I’m more of a black clothes kinda guy,’ Calum grinned. ‘but white will do, too. Green, though, I’m not sure I’m gonna keep my pants on all night.’  
‘Oh, you certainly won’t have to.’

-

Calum and Luke walked behind Ashton, hand in hand, blushing madly at all the compliments they received. An entire gallery ballroom had been hired for the party and everything looked incredibly fancy. It made the blonde nervous and reminded him of France. The USA was a lot less posh than his home country, where you had to _always_ appear elegant and high-class. Calum felt in place. He was the least uptown person you could think of, but a good actor and that was all he needed.   
‘Ah, mister Irwin!’ A woman came towards them. She wore a black dress, high heels and dark red lipstick, around Ashton’s age, perhaps a little older. ‘That has been a while!’ He received three kisses on his cheeks.   
‘Estella,’ the man smiled. ‘How are you doing?’  
‘Incredibly well,’ said Estella. ‘I work for Vogue now, actually. A big accomplishment, of course.’  
‘Congratulations! Since when?’   
‘Since last December,’ she answered. ‘Who are your partners?’  
‘Calum and Luke,’ he smiled proudly, introducing them to the woman. ‘This is Estella Richards. She is a stylist who now works for Vogue!’ Calum snorted, but quickly resumed his role.   
‘Nice to meet you, ma’am,’ he smiled kindly. ‘I am Calum Hood, mister Irwin’s partner. I adore Vogue! This is our other partner, Luke Hemmings.’ The blonde bashfully shook Estella’s hand.  
‘Nice meeting you, _madame_.’   
‘You too, Lucas. Where are you from? France? You have one adorable accent!’ How old was this woman, anyways? She talked like she was fifty, but didn’t look older than thirty.  
‘Oui, I am from France.’  
‘Ashton, I can’t believe you have not told me about your new partners. Have you seen Jude and Christopher around, yet? Or do you not want Calum and Lucas to meet them?’ Calum’s suddenly became green-eyed, but tried not to show it. Who _the fuck_ were Jude and Christopher?   
‘I have not,’ the man said. ‘Are Jude and Chris here?’  
‘Yes! They came with Mary. I’m not sure why, but I think they were looking for you earlier.’  
‘Oh well, guess we should find them then, don’t we, boys?’ They nodded, not understanding who they were supposed to find or why, but going with it anyways.  ‘It was nice seeing you, Estella.’  
‘Right back at you! Good meeting you two, too!’ They said goodbye and the woman in the black dress walked away. Calum shot Ashton a _death glare_.   
‘Who the hell are “Jude and Chris”?’ he asked with an inspection tone in his voice.  
‘My ex-boyfriends,’ said the man clearly. ‘I’m gonna find them and have a little talk with them. You go and get yourself some more champagne.’

Christopher “Chris” was dressed in a teal suit with golden patterns on it and Jude wore one with a floral print.   
‘Ashton!’ smiled the one with the blonde fringe, Jude, and he embraced the man.   
‘You’ve grown so much since  the last time I saw you! How are you doing?’ He gave the brunet with the quiff, Chris, a big hug as well.   
‘We’re also legal now,’ grinned Chris. ‘which has been great for us thus far, hasn’t it, babe?’ Jude nodded enthusiastically. ‘How have you been? Any new partners?’ And in that moment, Calum and Luke added themselves to the conversation, as if on a cue (which was not there, they were definitely _not_ called for).   
‘I’m Calum Hood,’ the brunet said, shaking both their hands poshly. He was just going to pretend to be a _great fucking person_ and flabbergast Ashton with his manners in the progress. ‘Ashton’s new partner.’   
‘Luke ‘Emmings,’ the blonde said, trying to hide his shyness, but failing majorly once he shook their hands.  It was weird to think of the fact that these guys had been with _their_ man. ‘Nice to meet you.’  
‘French? Oh my _fucking_ Goodness,’ Jude said. Ashton was itching to yell “language”, but then remembered these men were no longer his, that they hadn’t been for a few years, now. ‘Okay, so I’ve been studying French History in college for a while now and just, wow, it’s such an interesting country and language!’  
‘French History, you say? I feel like… What uni do you go to?’  
‘Manhattan College. Wait, Calum Hood… I didn’t recognize you in these clothes! You always wear black clothes and stuff so you’re nearly a different person in this sight!’ Jude laughed. ‘Wait, but I thought you were with Michael Clifford? The dude with the strange hair?’  
‘I used to be with him, actually, but we broke up years ago,’ he explained. ‘We’re best friends, now.’ It was funny how they were all around the same height. One may have had an inch or two on the other, but it was nearly unnoticeable. ‘How old are you guys, anyways?’  
‘Honey, we should probably go talk to some other people, too.’  
‘No, Ash, shut up, I’m trying to get to know people.’ And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.  The man dragged him away from the two boys by his arm with a harsh grip and led him towards the restroom.   
‘ _What_ did you say?’ he hissed. ‘Shut up? _Shut up_?’  
‘I’m sorry!’ the boy squeaked. ‘I was just talking to them, daddy, I was just talking to them and I didn’t think about it and… and… I’m sorry, I’m sorry!’ The man looked around and then pushed him into one of the stalls, following swiftly. ‘I was just trying to leave a good- Ow! No, daddy, I was just- Ow!’ He spanked him hard, keeping him firmly pushed against the wall.   
‘And you _should_ be sorry!’ the man said, wrapping a hand over Calum’s mouth, so people wouldn’t hear him scream. ‘How are we going to make up for this, you little slut? Flirting with my ex-boyfriends… _slut_ , _whore_.’  
‘I dun flr wuth ‘um,’ he tried to talk through the hand in front of his mouth. The spankings went on until Calum was crying, trying to keep himself standing.   
‘Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy, now, Calum?’  
‘I’ll be a good boy,’ the brunet sobbed.

-

‘Daddy, can I sit in the front seat with you?’ asked Luke.  
‘No, _I_ was gonna sit in the front seat.’  
‘I asked first!’  
‘That’s not _fair_!’  
‘It is not fair to claim a seat before asking if you can ‘ave it!’  
‘Oh my-’  
‘ _Quit it_.’ The boys were quiet immediately when they heard Ashton’s voice. ‘You know what? Neither of you is sitting in the front seat with me. You’re both in the back. Now chop-chop and a little quick please.’ They grumbled discontentedly, but climbed onto the backseat anyways. ‘That’s a couple ‘a good boys right there.’ It was maybe twenty minutes later that he looked at the back of the car through the rearview mirror and saw the two boys sleeping. Calum’s arm was wrapped tightly around Luke’s shoulder and the blonde used his other arm as a stuffy. Ashton smiled, those were _his_ boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the last chapter! I know, I know... I wanted to make it longer and better, too, but hey... I finished a story /again/, so that's great. 
> 
> Love all of ya for sticking around and yeah... sorry mom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this original work (by me, gardener, as well) was a bit different. It is not on my computer anymore, as that one crashed, but on mpregashton.tumblr.com I saw an anonymous ask, saying something about me deleting this particular work made them cry and I felt so fucking guilty that I decided to just do a re-make. I deleted it because I thought nobody was interested, but apparently, that's not so true.  
> I'm gonna write a similar story, I'll try putting in the same aspects as much as possible, but I don't remember all of them, so that'll be a challenge (nothing wrong with a good ol' challenge, though). Hope it'll be as enjoyable as the other was!
> 
> I made Ashton the tallest one, also, for reasons. s Gonna be more fun.


End file.
